


Jenny of Oldstones Farm

by MagpieFeather



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fairies, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghosts, Horror, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Romance, Shadow Brutes - Freeform, Slow Burn, Ta!king cat, Talking Animals, The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors, Witches, dinosaur egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieFeather/pseuds/MagpieFeather
Summary: With the help of her grandfather's talking cat, Jenny Shepard discovers a world of magic, adventure . . . and horror. Jenny must learn to fight and live and love again. Rating may change.





	1. Memories

Chapter 1

**_Tap tap tap_ **

When it rained it was like she was back there all over again, cold and wet from the storm.

The taxi couldn't get any closer due to the traffic, so she'd had to run.

_Tap tap tap._

Her father grasped her shoulder, "He doesn't have long . . . say goodbye, darling."

She walked towards her grandpa's bedside.

"Grandpa?"

" _J-Jenny . . . ?"_ His voice was thin too, little more than a breath with a hint of sound to it.

_Tap tap tap_

_Her_ grandpa tried to sit up and Jenny hurried to stop him, "Stay there, grandpa, I'm here."

"We're all here now, dad . . ." said her dad, his voice trembled in a way that made Jenny's eyes heat up.

Her grandpa lifted a hand towards her, the wrist peeking out of his shirtsleeve was too thin, for such a strong man. She held his hand in hers, a hand once so rough from hard work as a farmer, had become so soft.

"I'm so glad . . . I get to see you once more, before I go." he whispered.

"Dad, no," said Jenny's dad.

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Ohh, my poor boy. Don't cry . . ." He raised his other hand falteringly and Jenny's father caught it, bending his head over it to hide his tears. "This is not the end, I am sure we'll be together again . . .” He was quiet a moment, his eyes shut. He opened them again, looking determined, “Haven't I always told you all . . . ? I said I would . . . watch over my family, and my beloved farm. I won't . . . be far away at all. I will be . . . with you.”

Jenny's father crumpled, her mother went to him, holding him in her arms, "Shhh," she was saying, "Shhhh, say what you have to say, say your 'I love you's' and 'goodbye'."

"I . . . love you, dad!" cried Jenny's father. Suddenly they were all crying.

"I love you grandpa," wept Jenny.

_Tap tap tap_

"I love you too, my dears . . ." his gaze drifted, flitting about the room, ". . . Tibbs . . . ?"

"Grandpa?"

He tossed his head from side to side, "But . . . where is Sergeant . . . Tibbs?"

" _Shepard!"_

" **SHEPARD!"**

_Tap tap taptaptap_

Jane "Jenny" Shepard woke up with a start, it took a moment of blinking to realise where she was and that the tapping noise wasn't rain pelting her grandfather's roof, or even the office window. It was her horrible manager, Alfred, tapping his foot irritably.

Yoba . . .  She’d fallen asleep at _work_.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Taking a little nap, Shepard?"

"I am _so_ sorry Sir!"

"If you can take a little nap, you can take a little pay cut."

"It’ll never happen again, Sir.” There was no use pleading with this monster. He’d been paying Jenny a lot of undue attention lately. Compliments and insults fell from his mouth in turn, and his pseudo casual touches were putting her back up.

‘Grey wall,’ she often thought. Be uninteresting, and the predator will leave.

Her manager's reptilian gaze drifted over her face, his hands twisted the pen he always carried, and she heard the plastic creak. It made her jump, and he smiled a brittle smile, and simpered " _Well ._ . . I suppose I can let this slide just this once – _If_ – you let me buy you a drink, this weekend?”

"Err – N –" Jenny struggled to formulate a polite NO, "- Yes. Um, Okay."

No, no, _no_ , a thousand times no.

"Good girl. Get back to work." Her smirking manager went on his way, screaming the name of some other poor sap.

Ugh. She'd make up some excuse not to go.

Jenny got back to work in case he came by again.

 _Tap tap tap,_ went her keyboard, but her mind was elsewhere. It had been elsewhere for the last week. It hadn’t stopped raining on and off, so she’d been sleeping badly, having nightmares – and all about the same thing . . . Stones Farm, and her grandpa’s death.

And Sergeant Tibbs, just who on earth was that? An old friend? An old war buddy? No one had known. He'd asked for Tibbs all the up until the end, and he'd lost lucidity by then, so questions caused distress. But something about it had bothered Jenny.

Yes, as the doctors said, an old memory _could_ have bubbled up and worried him, but . . . there was something about the name

Glancing out of her cubicle, she stopped typing and picked up her cold coffee. As she sipped she looked at the family picture on her desk. She'd tried not to look at it this past year, but now she couldn't tear her eyes away. There was her grandfather sitting on the step of his tiny farmhouse. Her mother and father sat either side of him and Jenny stood behind, her arms around his neck. They were all smiling.

It was a photo from one of the few times they'd holidayed at Stardew Valley. In this photo, she’d been eight, and it was their second attempt at camping there. The first time they camped there the rocks had poked them all night, so the second time they took an inflatable mattress – and there was a huge storm.

The wind tore at their tent, and the heavy rain had flooded it. They'd spent a week on the floor in her grandfather's little farmhouse - little more than a Shepherds Hut. It rained heavily the whole time. Jenny couldn't remember anything except playing board games and watching cookery programs on the tiny grainy TV. And, what was it? There was something else she did, something fun. Did they have the dog then? No, they got the dog afterwards.

Jenny gave the photo a watery smile and put her coffee down, intending to go back to work, but she did a double take.

There, her grandfather's hand was down by his foot and peeking above the weeds was-

" _SHE_ PARD!"

_Holy shit, she was not with it today._

Alfred was back, he seemed incredulous, "Get back to work!"

"Sorry, Sir!" Jenny typed furiously, squinting at the dull screen.

"Don't let me catch you slacking again!"

"Never again, Sir!”

"Good girl," he stroked her back, and was gone before she could react.

She shuddered in revulsion. She was starting to realise why people quit their jobs.

Her manager stalked away, she tried to keep working, but she had to know. She grabbed the photo, and looked.

A cat.

Her grandfather had his hand resting on the head of a happy little orange cat, its face poking out of the weeds. It . . . couldn't be? How long did cat's live?

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples, another memory coming to her. Her father handing her the phone, and telling her _"Its grandpa."_ He had wanted to know something, he needed – a name. A name for his cat! And she'd told him – Sergeant Tibbs!

Her grandfather had a cat, and they'd completely forgotten. Pongo– Their old dog! They got a puppy and whenever they visited the farm, the cat hid, they never saw it. Jenny covered her face. Her eyes were hot, her stomach was sinking. Was the poor thing dead?

" _But . . . where is Sergeant . . . Tibbs?"_

"SHEPARD!"

"WHAT?" Shouted Jenny, suddenly. She stood, standing eye to eye with her manager. Alfred blinked at her with watery eyes, she stared him down, heart pounding. What was she doing? Jenny didn’t know.

"N-nothing." Alfred stuttered. He walked away staring back at her over his shoulder. Jenny stared after him, feeling faint. His expression was getting darker with every step.

Had she just quit? Or was she about to get fired if she didn’t quit?

She put on her coat and grabbed the photo, stashing it in her bag. She left the cubicle and looked suspiciously around. She caught sight of Alfred in one of the observation windows, gesticulating wildly to their supervisor, Morris.

Jenny slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked briskly through the cubicles. Not one of her co-workers looked up as she passed. She almost ran to the elevator doors, but didn’t want to catch Alfred’s attention if possible. It seemed to take hours to reach the lobby, and then she was leaving into the rain without looking back.

'I will never, ever come back here.' She thought, and felt lighter for it.

 


	2. The Visitor

A/N: I just want to put a little warning in to say there is an attempted rape in this chapter, nothing graphic but could be upsetting.

Chapter 2

That weekend found her thinking about unblocking Alfred and asking for her job back. Who knew it was so difficult to get work these days? She’d been working for Joja for five years, straight out of high school, and without their recommendation, her portfolio looked a bit bare.

By Yoba, just what had she been doing those five years? She hadn’t been on holiday, she hadn’t even visited her grandpa on the farm. He’d had to catch the bus to her. She didn’t even have a hobby outside of reading.

Couldn’t afford one. And now she couldn’t avoid rent. She’d been living pay check to pay check for so long, she had no savings at all.

She refreshed the jobsite, and dropped her head into her hands. Pages upon page of Joja Corp jobs. Perhaps she could apply to a different branch?

Before she could consider it too long, her doorbell rang. It was her parents with their new puppy and a grocery bag full of fresh food. They often dropped by on the weekend. Her father set the bag on her counter and glanced at the bills scattered there.

"You can always move back in with us, you know."

"I might take you up on that."

Her mother clapped, and when everyone turned to her (even the puppy, Newton, was jumping up at her) she tried to disguise her glee, "Mmm, I’m hungry. How about I get some lunch together?"

"Thanks mum," Jenny collapsed into her desk chair and sighed.

"How's the job search going, Jen?" Her father clasped her shoulder and smiled, the smile dropping when he saw the Joja Co. logo on the computer screen. "You're not thinking of trying to go back there? They won't take you back after you quit like that."

"They're the only place hiring, dad. Maybe I can apply to a different branch."

"Oh no," piped up her mother, "Clara told me her son's friends brother who works there,”

“Woody, yeah,” Jenny knew the guy.

“ _He_ said your old manager had you blacklisted. You'll never get a job at Joja again." She smirked over the spring onions she was cutting, "Terrible place to work anyway. Now, hairdressing. Business is booming. How about it, partner?"

Jenny was speechless in dismay, "Mum, I-"

Her mother winked at her, "I know, it's not for you. Plus I don't think they'd let you back to the boutique after what you did to _that_ ladies hair . . ."

"That was five years ago!"

"A woman never forgets a bad haircut, Jenny."

"Well," her father had his glasses on and was reading through her bills, "You're either going to have to move in with us at the end of the month, or find a job. Did you have nothing saved up? You're in the red, Jen."

"I know, it's just . . .” She didn’t earn enough to get by, but that was too embarrassing to say.

"It’s an evil company," said her mother angrily chopping, "You never should have worked there."

"Why did you quit anyway?" asked her father.

"Hm?" stalled Jenny, "Oh, that. Just needed a change." She couldn’t tell them, she quit for such a stupid reason. She fell asleep and got shouted at? Her manager stroked her fur the wrong way? “ . . . I didn't think it through, is all."

"I'll bet," he agreed. "What's this charge here?"

Jenny's blood ran cold, "What charge?" What the hell had she ordered and from where? She’d bought some stupid things . . . but recently?

“Merry Hatchett Hardbacks?"

"Oh that," Phew, "They’re these awesome books. I've been collecting them."

He lowered the bills, "You've spent 500g on books?"

Uh oh, Jenny turned her back on her parents in shame, "No . . . they're 15g."

"Yes but when you add up all these purchases you are looking at quite the sum."

"I had to catch up, I missed a couple of early –"

"What!" blasted her father, his face instantly went red, "Waste! This is why you have no savings!"

"I'm allowed to buy things I like, with _my_ money, dad!" She could feel her own face heating up, and she tried not to cry, "You're not my boss!"

"Oh yes, you have no savings and you quit your job! With bills to pay!"

"John-!" called her mother, stepping around the counter, hands raised pleadingly.

"You are just like my _father_!” spat her dad, tears rolling down his cheeks, “Your grandfather died penniless in a _hovel_ , and if you don't watch out that's how you'll die too!"

A stunned silence fell. The puppy yawn-whined.

"John," repeated Jenny's mother, gently.

"What!" Snapped Jenny's father.

"I think you know _what._ Say sorry now, dear. We'll work it out." Jenny's mother was always the peacekeeper in a family of hot-heads.

Jenny swiped at her own wet eyes, "I'm sorry! The bills were getting harder to pay when I used up my savings, so I thought, why not just buy things I want?"

"You could have asked us for money before it got this bad." Said her father, wetly.

"Let's hug it out," said her mother.

"No," said Jenny and her father at the same time. They looked at each other and Jenny reluctantly started to smile. Her father laughed then and swept his wife and daughter into a hug.

"I'm sorry," said her father, "I just worry about you. You remind me of your grandpa."

“It’s alright, dad. I know.”

Later when it was dark and her parents were sitting around her coffee table, with their glasses on going through her bills, Jenny sat with the sleeping puppy on her lap. A little terrier, he was no bigger than a kitten.

"Did you know grandpa had a cat?"

"Hm?" Her mother looked up, "He did didn't he? That was a long time ago."

"No, I mean, he had a cat called Tibbs. Do you remember?"

"Tibbs?" her father slid his glasses up on top of his head and rubbed his eyes, "As in Sergeant Tibbs?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have to bring this up now, dear?" said her mother, tiredly.

"It used to hide when we brought Pongo with us, so we never saw it much. I think it was still alive, when grandpa . . . died. He was asking for it. The cat I mean, and the cat would only be about fifteen years old, cats can live for longer than that."

Her mother's mouth was a flat miserable line, "No. Someone would have known. Someone in the town probably has it."

"God, his _cat_!" Her dad cried, "We couldn't even keep his cat alive for him. Maybe it survived? Maybe it's been hunting mice?" he was standing up, bills falling around him.

"It was an old cat, dad," said Jenny tearfully, glad to be sharing this misery.

"No, I'm sure someone would have cared for it." Said her mother.

"Can you imagine it . . . looking for grandad?" Jenny could barely get the words out past the lump in her throat, "Wondering why . . . he wouldn't open the door . . .?"

"Jenny!" snapped her mother.

Her father wailed, "In the _rain_?"

"John!" snapped her mother, "John, we'll make the drive tomorrow, there's no use rushing out tonight."

Her parents gathered their things together, and her mother took her aside, "Well thank you Jenny, just what I needed . . . a long road trip. No, no," she waved away Jenny's complaint, "I know how you two worry. I don't think we'll find anything, though. Either the cat is dead, or it's gone. Cats are resourceful."

"I want to come too, to see grandads farm."

"Oh it's not much of a farm these days, he barely stayed there most nights towards the end . . . it quite got away from him. But no, you stay here and keep looking for jobs. Or a free course, or some volunteer work. It all looks good on paper.”

“Good idea,” agreed Jenny, "I want to come to the farm."

"Jenny . . ."

"Come on then, Li. I want to get going." He father gave her a quick hug, lifting her off her feet, "try to get some sleep.”

"Yeah . . ."

“We’ll see how you feel, tomorrow.” Said her mum, picking up her puppy.

“Thanks, mum.”

She kissed her mum on the cheek and waved them out of the door. After they left, she gathered all her paperwork and piled it on the counter. They hadn’t helped much, just nosed at her purchases and complained about her spending sprees when the pay check came.

She'd just sat down for a second helping of lunch as dinner, when there came a thump at the door. It wasn't a knock, but more like someone had stumbled into it. She glanced at her clock, 00:15am, she held her breath and listened.

The door creaked like someone was leaning against it. She moved closer, "Hello?"

There was a breath released and then there came a heavy knock.

"Who is it?" she asked, heart trying to beat out of her chest.

She reached for her phone, and unlocked it, ready to call the police.

"Hey, Shepard. It's me." It was Alfred. “I just want to talk.”

Too late to pretend she wasn’t in. She hesitated, should she answer the door? If they had a good talk, maybe he’d get her taken off the blacklist. Rent problems solved.

She put the phone in her pocket and opened the door, "So, I heard you got me blacklisted?"

He stood in the doorway, his eyes raked her toes to head, "You been crying?" He pushed past her, “Good.”

Shit, was he drunk? She kept the door open, and stood by it, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I don't think we parted on great terms."

She didn't reply, just observed his unusual stance, "Alfred, I think you should leave."

"I just got here." He picked up a bill and waved it at her smiling, "Found another job, yet?"

“I think you should leave.”

"We have a new girl, but she's not a good girl."

"Come back in the morning, Alfred." She'd be gone by then.

"You used," He lurched towards her, driving her back into the doorframe, "to call me _Sir."_

"That-" Jenny put her hand on his chest and tried to push him away. Even though they were of similar height, he wasn't budging. No. No-no-no. Her voice wobbled, "That was because you were my manager, and I had to. Now get away from me!"

"Call me Sir," he said, placing his hands either side of her head, "And maybe I'll let you go."

She squirmed away and ran to the kitchen, but he beat her there, blocking the knives. Becoming hysterical, she ran to the door, but he grabbed her and pinned her to it. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth.

He leant in close, stomach to stomach, grabbed the door and slammed it shut inches from her face, "I said call me Sir, and _maybe I'll let you go._ Now I'm going to take my hand away, but if you scream, I'll kill you, okay?"

She always thought she'd scream in this situation. But the thought of her parents finding her body in the morning was too terrible. She had to live. She nodded.

He slid his hand away from her mouth, and down to her neck instead, where he pressed his thumb warningly.

“Go on,” he murmured.

"Alfred," she began, "did you want some dinner? Why don't you sit down-"

He squeezed.

She choked and her eyes watered. He loosened his grip. She tried again, " _Sir_ . . ."

"Ye-es?"

"Please let me go."

"Hmm. _No_."

"You _said_ you'd let me go."

_"I said maybe!"_ He grabbed her arm and shook her. "I don't like the way you're talking to me, and I didn't like the way you talked to me, back at the office. I've been thinking about it for days. I want you to tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

" _Sir."_

"I'm sorry, _Sir."_

"Good girl. Now, come here and make it up to me!" He exploded into violent motion. She screamed as he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the sofa, quickly climbing on top of her despite her kicks. She let out a scream again as he began to pin her limbs, his face split with a grin-

The door slammed open and her father ran in, yelling her name. He caught sight of them and threw himself at Alfred. Her mother was soon to follow her phone in her hand and tears streaming down her face. She went to Jenny and pulled her aside. After that it was a blur.

The police turned up and took a beaten Alfred away. They took a statement from a dazed Jenny and her parents. The door was completely broken, so her parents bundled her in their car and took her home with them.

"Is he why you quit your job?" asked her father, at a red light.

Jenny nodded.

"She nodded," said her mother, sat next to her in the back, "You poor thing. You should've told us."

"Didn't want you to know," and speaking of . . . "How did you know?"

"How did we know . . . what was happening?" her mother raised her eyebrows, "You called us, darling. We heard the whole thing."

"I called you?"

"Don't you remember?"

Jenny thought back to unlocking her phone and putting it in her pocket, "I must have butt-dialled you."

"Then it was very lucky, Yoba must be watching over you."

Lips trembling, Jenny rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Are we still going to the farm tomorrow?"

Her mother leant her head on top of hers, and sighed, "If you like."


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3

It was strange, being in her childhood home at night. Jenny stood in the hallway, the house was dark except for the kitchen, where she could see her dad with his head in the fridge.

"Do you want something to drink?" He called, "We have orange juice, blueberry juice, blackberry juice-"

"No thanks." Jenny felt weary to her bones.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother was hovering.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Okay honey, but I left a few boxes on the bed, I'll just go up and clear them off for you."

"I can do it." She just wants to be alone, and cry. She was getting angry now, not at her parents but at Alfred. At herself. Why did she open the damn door? Hot-eyed, she ran up the stairs. There is still a bed in her old room, though it is covered in boxes filled with Christmas decorations and art supplies. She piles them up in the corner of the room, and lays down.

It doesn't feel like her room. It doesn't smell like it. The sounds and view outside are familiar, but fill her with a strange melancholy.

She imagines herself to be Eowyn, alone in the bitter watch of the night, walls of her bower closing in on her . . .

And surprisingly, she feels a little better.

Soon sleep comes to her. After a while she becomes aware in her dream. She is sitting in a room on the floor. Her skinny legs end in big clumsy trainers, with grass stuck in the laces. There is a kitten there too, a little orange ball of fluff. He runs at the grass in her shoes, batting at it and falling over. Jenny giggles and moves her foot every now and then to send the kitten leaping about.

"I see Tibbs has found a good playmate. He'll miss you when you're gone!" Her grandfather, big and strong, crouches down next to them and lets Tibbs wrestle his hand. He stands up after a while and leaves, sunlight shining blindingly into the small house. Tibbs runs after him and Jenny follows them out into the sunshine. The farm is full of colour, her grandfather has used every spare bit of land to grow flowers of all shapes and sizes this year. Jenny can't see him, he must be bent down working in the field. She stretches on the porch, standing on tiptoes and looking about, enjoying the heat of the sun and listening to the strange bird calls you couldn't hear in the city.

She felt overwhelmingly happy and light. She leapt off of the porch and skipped into the field of flowers, she hadn't gone far in when the bird song started to sound like little voices, giggling and singing. She could almost hear the words when she concentrated.

Jenny was so focussed on listening, that she jumps and laughs out loud when a little fairy appears out of the roses to flutter in front of her.

It was just like a little flower fairy from the famous drawings, little petal skirt, butterfly wings, and all.

"Hello!" Jenny held out her hand and the fairy did a little pirouette on her palm. Jenny tried to copy her, and when the fairy flew off laughing like a little bell, Jenny followed her.

" _This way, Jenny!"_

"Okay!"

" _No this way!"_ another fairy appeared, spinning through the air like a dolphin, _"I want to show you something_ _amazing!"_

"What is it? Is it a dragon?" She was always hoping to see a dragon as a kid.

" _You'll see!"_

" _Jenny look!"_

" _No, I'm showing her something!"_

Yet more fairies appeared, Jenny felt like her heart would burst of joy.

"MEOW."

It was Tibbs, but much older now. The dream seemed to expand, and the sky seemed a little darker, like rain was on the way.

"Tibbs?"

" _Come on, Jenny!"_

" _What are you waiting for?"_

She half stepped to follow them, but hesitated. Then she ran to catch up with them, leaving her troubles behind. For a second.

"Ow! Tibbs!"

He'd scratched her, and he now stood ready to do so again. His pale green eyes were locked onto hers, "MEOW."

"Alright," she said, "I think you want me to fill up your bowl?" That had to be it.

" _Awww, Jenny!"_ The fairies were disappointed.

" _Jennyyy!"_

"I'll be back soon!"

" _We know."_

" _See you soon, Jenny!"_

She followed Tibbs through the flowers. They seems to shrink a little, or she was growing. However they didn't go towards the cats water bowl, they were headed into the wooded area of the farm. "I'm not allowed this way, Tibbs."

"Meow."

"If you say so . . . "

It seemed to take them forever to get there but get there they did, the trees thinned out and a shrine appeared, the candles burned blue. She could hear humming. A thrill of fear went through her and faded immediately when she saw who was sweeping there.

"G- Grandpa!"

"Oh!" He sounded just as surprised as her, "Hello, Jenny!"

"Grandpa!" Jenny's legs crumpled under her, she was so happy to see him she was crying, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, you haven't visited in a while. Poor Tibbs has been so lonely."

"Meoww."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Tibbs."

"Meow," Tibbs rubbed his head on her.

"It's alright, my dear. But, Jenny . . . You didn't forget my letter did you?"

**Jenny woke with a start.**

It was still dark out and an old wall clock propped on the windowsill read 03:00. She'd only been asleep for two hours. She was so tired-

The letter! Jenny got up quickly, feeling disorientated. She had to get home and find the letter! She crept down the stairs as quietly as she could, she didn't want to speak to her parents just now. She found her phone on the kitchen table and called up a taxi.

When she got home, she saw she'd already been robbed. TV and laptop were gone. This fucking city. Ugh . . . No, all she needed now was the letter! Her bedside draw was broken, contents spilled on the bed. And there unnoticed was the sealed envelope. On the front was her name

**For my Jenny x**

On the back of the envelope there was a further note, her grandfather's spidery cursive read

**There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life, and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dear granddaughter, you will be ready for this gift.**

She tore the envelope open and read:

" **My dear Jenny,**

**If you are reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life . . . real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I really belong. I've enclosed the deed to that place . . . my pride and joy: Stones Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life. This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I've left you a little money there, in the mayors keeping, to get you started. I know you'll honour the family name, my girl.**

**Good luck,**

**Love, grandpa.**

**P.S. take care of Tibbs.**

Poor Tibbs. Jenny dropped the letter to her lap and covered her face. Stones Farm. He gave it to her. Did her parents know? She felt giddy, excited and sad. She didn't have to move in with her parents again after all!

Jenny filled a duffle bag with her most precious, and useful things, grabbed a couple of bin bags and stuffed her clothes in. She dragged it all out to the bus stop to catch the earliest one to Stardew. She didn't have to wait too long. The bus driver impatiently waited as she carried her bags in, and paid. Once she was settled on the almost empty bus, she sent a text out belatedly to her parents, telling them not to worry, that she was on her way to Stones Farm.

There had been a little note to call the Mayor of Pelican town about the house and everything else, so she rang him now. A sleepy voice answered and Jenny embarrassedly realised it was almost 5am.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot it was so early, I didn't wake you?"

" _You did, but I'm awake now. Who's speaking?"_

"This is Jenny, Bill Shepard's granddaughter. He, er, well he left the farm to me. I only just found out."

" _Oh, hello! How nice to speak to you. Your grandfather was a good man, I'm sorry for your loss."_

"Thank you."

" _So,"_ he seemed to be getting out of bed as he spoke, _"How can I help you? Do you want to visit his farm? Your farm?"_

"I'm . . . sorry, this is such short notice, ha, but I am actually on my way now."

" _Now?"_

"Yes, I'm on the bus now, I should be there in two hours."

" _Two hours? My goodness that place hasn't been aired out in over a year! Alright, well I will send someone to meet you at the bus stop, don't want you getting lost on your first day! I'd better get up and go open up that cottage for you. "_

"Oh, Mr Mayor, could you tell me about my grandfathers cat?"

" _The orange tom?"_

"You know it? We didn't know – we thought it died, long ago. Is, did someone take care of it."

" _Oh people tried."_

"What do you mean?"

" _I mean he is a fierce loner, no one can get close. But he looks well, why I myself saw his bushy tail disappear into the woods last week."_

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear he's still around."

" _Well I'm sure you'll have your own sightings soon! Right then, I look forward to meeting you, Farmer Shepard!"_

"You too, Mr Mayor!" laughed Jenny, "See you soon."

" _Bye!"_

"Bye." Jenny hung up the phone, smiling unstoppably. As she put her phone away, it rang. It was her mother.

" _Are you okay?!"_

"Yes, mum. I'm fine!" Jenny knew that perhaps she shouldn't be, but she honestly felt fine and hopeful for the future. She wanted to put the whole thing behind her. From now on, no Joja, no Alfred, no worries. "I'm just on my way to the farm."

" _Well, you could have waited for us, your father's in a right state."_

A quiet _"No I'm not!"_ in the background, had Jenny smiling again.

"I'm sorry I rushed off like that, but I had a strange dream last night,"

" _So did your father."_

"Really? Well . . . my dream helped me remember the letter grandpa gave me, and I had to go and get it. By the way I've been robbed. My apartment. My TV and laptop, not sure what else."

" _We thought you took the tv to sell, we stopped by earlier to see if you were there."_

"Where are you now?"

" _On our way to you now, we'll meet you at Stones Farm."_

"Okay, but could you stop by my apartment and pick me up a few things?"

There came a hearty sigh, _"You're not staying there, are you?"_

"The letter from grandpa . . . he left me his cottage and the farm! I just, I need this now, mum."

" _I know, sweetie. Alright, turn around John, we're going to go pick up some bits for Jenny she's moving into your father cottage."_

" _What! Why? I thought she was moving in with us?"_

" _She needs this, Honey. Okay Jen, we're turning round now, we'll pack as much as we can."_

"Okay, thank you. Mum, can you put dad on, or put me on loud speaker. I want to read you guys the letter."

" _Alright, on loud speaker now."_

"So this is what the letter said;

My dear Jenny,

If you are reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago . . . "


	4. Homeward Bound

Chapter 4

" _I'm so glad for you, sweetheart. I really am. We're almost at the apartment. I'm surprised your father can see where he's going."_

"He's not crying again, is he?"

_"You know how your father gets."_

"Sorry . . . I just couldn't wait to tell you. It just makes sense. I just feel like it was meant to be, you know?"

_"It has come up at a very fortuitous time. . ."_

Jenny yawned, "I'm going to try and catch some shut-eye. I got up really early, you know."

" _What a coincidence, so did we! Haha, alright then, we'll see you soon. Love you, bye!"_

"Bye, love you!" Jenny hung up and leant her head back. She tried to close her eyes but the scenery outside kept catching her attention. Without her noticing the passing of time, the view turned from grey city, to green fields and towns set further and further apart, until it wasn't just green fields, but green fields and forests, hills peeping above the forests, mountains in the distance. Amongst all this greenery, a large wooden sign catches her attention.

**Welcome to**

**STARDEW VALLEY**

She was there.

She breathes a happy sigh and begins to gather her bags. When the bus rolls to a stop she is ready-ish. She makes sure to remind the bus driver, "I have more bags, I'll need to come back and get them!"

"I'll get them!" A red-headed woman darted in and grabbed them.

Jenny rushed after her, a little concerned she was being robbed. The woman was waiting outside for her, though.

"Hello!" the woman seemed excited and bubbly, "You must be Jenny! I'm Robin, the local carpenter." She holds out her hand and Jenny shakes it, smiling in relief.

"Are you the one the Mayor-"

"Yes! Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home, don't want you getting lost. He's there right now, by the way, tidying things up for your arrival."

"He didn't need to-"

"Nonsense, the town is so small, we get excited about a newcomer, now come on. The farms right over here, if you'll follow me. Let me take a couple bags for you."

Jenny followed as fast as she could, quite over encumbered. It's a nice walk though, the birds are singing, the air is fresh, with a hint of coolness of winter not yet fully gone.

"Phew, should have brought a wheel barrow," laughed Robin, struggling with the bags she had.

Jenny felt bad, "If you leave them there, I'll come back for them."

"Oh don't be silly, they aren't heavy, just awkward to hold. I'll manage."

As they approached the farm, Jenny noticed the Stones Farm sign had fallen and propped it up against the rotten wooden fencing, that seemed to separate field from forest and path. The sign was very old and worn, and badly painted. That would have to go.

"I could whip up a new one in a jiffy," Robin has come to stand beside her, "Did he paint it himself? Looks like a child did it."

"I think it was me."

"Whoops," Robin giggled, "Looks great, I mean."

"Haha, I was eight or nine when I painted it. I can admit how bad it is."

"Your grandpa must've loved you very much to keep that old sign, all these years."

"Yeah," Jenny felt sadness wash over her, "Yeah I think he did."

"Well, I know he loved this old farm too, you planning on farming? Or have we got another eccentric writer?" the red head raised her eyebrows mischievously, "Or an artist?"

"Ha! No, no – wait, you have a writer here?"

"Yes, he's handsome and single. We have an artist here too, she's pretty and single."

"Hm," Jenny looked awkwardly away. She could recognise the woman fishing for information, but romance wasn't something she wanted to discuss right now.

Robin seemed to sense this, changing the subject, " . . . Anyway, here we are! Stones Farm. The name fits, you'll see."

Jenny's sight is filled with rolling green as she wanders through the open gate, tall green trees, tall green grass, even the little cottage is covered in climbers. She takes a deep refreshing breath and steps into the field – and promptly trips.

"AH! Watch out! As I said, the name fits. Stones everywhere, your grandfather used to complain about them. Said they grew out of the earth like weeds."

Staggering to her feet, Jenny observed the farm with a more negative eye. The grass had grown in the old furrows, full of weeds and rocks. A number of trees were shattered – likely by lightning. She remembered that storm from when she was a child, and what it did to the trees. And the house was much smaller than she remembered, the windows dark and unwelcoming.

"What's the matter? Sure it's overgrown, but there's some good soil under that mess! With a little dedication, you'll have it cleaned up in no time."

Robin shot her a smile and walked closer to the cottage, dropping off the bags she was carrying, "And here we have it, your new home!"

As if on cue, the door clattered open and an old man stepped out, humming loudly. They watched him sweeping away with his broom. He vaguely reminded her of her grandfather, he'd had a hat like that. After a few seconds, he did a double-take at Jenny and Robin.

"Ah, Robin and the new farmer!" He leant up the broom, and came to shake her hand, "Welcome, I'm Lewis, the mayor of Pelican Town. We spoke on the phone."

Jenny nodded, "Nice to meet you in person. Thank you for all your help, and you too, Robin."

Robin waved her away, "It was nothing." But the Mayor seemed pleased, he ushered her towards the cottage, "You know, everyone's been asking about you. It's not every day that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal!"

He turned to look at the farmhouse, hands on his hips, "So . . . you're moving into your grandfather's cottage. It's a good house," he slapped the porch, quickly snatching his hand away and looking at it, ". . . Very rustic."

Robin laughed incredulously, and gestured rudely towards the house, "Rustic? That's one way to put it! 'Crusty' might be a little more apt though!"

Mayor Lewis spun to send the woman a rather fearsome glare, "Rude! Don't listen to her, Shepard. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied, so you'll buy one of her house upgrades."

"Hmmph," Robin crossed her arms, but Jenny noted she didn't disagree.

"Anyway . . ." continued the Mayor, "You must be tired from the long journey, and early start! You should get some rest. Tomorrow, you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that."

That . . . wasn't a bad idea, but the way he put it, so pushily. It rubbed her the wrong way. But she still smiled politely at him, "Will do, Mayor."

The Mayor began to walk away, "Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in the box by the gate. I usually do my round late at night, and I'll collect it. Well . . . good luck!" Anything to sell, like what?

"Bye! Nice to meet you, Shepard!"

"You too, Robin. Bye! Bye Mayor!"

Phew. Now to get down to business. Jenny climbed the creaky porch stairs and went in. Went in prepared to scream blue murder about spiders. However, the Mayor had done a surprisingly good job, there were no webs, and the floor was dust free. The windows were a bit grotty, filtering the light in a disconcerting way, but the place was clean. It wasn't too horror-movie-ish. She flicked the light switch, and the lights came on. All good.

She'd test the TV and radio later, but for now . . . she chucked her bags onto the bed, which sent up a cloud of dust, unzipped her duffle and pulled out the box of cat biscuits. She took a handful and put it in her pocket.

One quick text to her parents, to let them know where she was if they turned up, and it was time to go and look for a cat.

Out on the porch she made her first attempt, calling, "Tibbs!"

Somehow she knew it wouldn't be _that_ easy. She gave a few more calls, wandering slowly from the house and heading into the messy field. She half expected to see fairies.

The dream. Jenny turned in the field, to face the wooded section of the farm.

Feeling a bit strange, she took the path from her dream. The one to the shrine. Time to see if it was real or not.

Soon she found her way there in a kind of daze, unsure just how she managed it. But there it was; the shrine, and there was the orange cat, too. It's very much like her dream, except her grandfather isn't there, and the candles aren't lit.

"Hello," she called quietly.

He'd been watching her with his green eyes from, she suspected, the beginning. Yet when she spoke, he almost ran away. She saw him warring with himself. Run or stay?

"Oh, please don't run, Tibbs. Look!" She takes her handful of biscuits out and puts some on the ground, "Here Tibbs!"

The sight of the biscuits, or perhaps the sound of his name, is somehow enough to earn her his trust. He nervously ate a few biscuits, almost choking, blinked at her, ate the rest and then meowed plaintively.

"You want some more?"

"Meow." He started winding around her ankles.

"You want to come home?"

"Meeow."

She picked him up, almost shocked at how accepting he is. He sits in her arms, purring away, little paws kneading at her. He seems so happy, she almost tears up. Does he know who she is?

"Meow."

"Let's go home, Tibbs."

"Meow!"

Home. That felt right.

 

 


	5. The Handsome Doctor

Chapter 5

She was almost to the house when her phone started ringing in her pocket. A few more steps and she saw a hand holding a phone up above the long grass and weeds, trying to get reception. Jenny laughed out loud, "Mum?"

"Jenny! Where are you?"

"Stay there, I'm coming. I've got Tibbs! Is Newton with you?"

"Your dad's taking him for a walk, they'll be back soon."

Jenny broke through the grass, wet with dew, "Phew, gotta take the shears to this lot."

Her mother smiled widely and approached, reaching for the cat, "Is this Tibbs?"

"Meow."

"I'll take that as a yes!” her smile fell when she looked at Jenny, “Your face! Oh, Jenny!”

Stomach sinking, Jenny touched at her face and neck.

“Oh darling,” her mum sniffled, and whispered, “You have some bruises.”

“I don’t want to see them," Jenny let Tibbs down and ran indoors to grab another handful of biscuits and a bowl of water, "I hope he gets on with Newton."

Even as she said that, distant yapping announced her father and the puppy's arrival.

"'Bout to find out, I guess." Jenny put the bowl down, next to a fluffed Tibbs and ran to her father. "Dad, we found Tibbs, don't scare him off!"

" _By Yoba_ , you found him!" He handed her the leash, eyes flicking over her face, exression tight. “You alright, Jen?”

“Yeah,” said Jenny, shooting him a brief smile. She touched his face worriedly. He had a black eye. And asked, “You?”

“I’m okay, if you’re okay.”

They were both gonna cry unless she changed the subject, “Thanks.” She took a deep breath and picked up Newton, who licked her face.

Her dad went over to Tibbs, making a small chirping noise.

"No stay there, I don't want you to scare him." Tibbs didn't seem all that scared though, as he accepting a head rub with closed eyes.

Her mother took the puppy, and slowly introduced him to the cat. They stared into each other's eyes, the puppy stopped panting with excitement and put his full attention on the cat.

"They're speaking," said Jenny in wonderment, _"telepathically!"_

"Don't be silly, the cats just warning him off, and Newton's clever enough to realise it."

The puppy took to respectfully ignoring the cat, and the cat went back to eating. The puppy was smaller than the cat, which may have something to do with how the cat soon dismissed him.

Jenny gave both pets and gentle fuss, and skipped up the step to the porch. She held her hands out dramatically, "What do you think?" She asked her parents, and gestured to the farm. "Because, honestly, it's . . . not what I expected."

"No, and you never were one for gardening."

With a sinking feeling, Jenny looked around at the farm, "Yoba, it really is just a big garden.”

“Your grandpa used to call it his garden, sometimes.” When the flowers were in bloom, Jenny remembered.

“Have you got any tips?"

"Oh Jenny, you know I don’t garden. I’m sure you'll be fine! I'll send you some books when we go home."

"And some tools,” added her dad, “Actually, I'll just check dad’s old shed. Should be some tools in there."

"Alright honey. So Jenny, let's have a look inside the house," she went indoors, Jenny heard her voice from inside, "Not too bad. Not too bad at all."

"The Mayor aired it out for me, before I came. I rang him at five in the morning and woke him up. I was so embarrassed."

She could hear her mother giggling, "He took it well though?”

“Yeah.”

“We should buy him something to say thank you. We need to go into town anyway, and buy some paint for these walls. Brighten it up a bit."

"Alright,” a gift for the Mayor? Jenny never thought of these things by herself.

"Let's see what your father is up to.”

They found her father, sleeves rolled up, standing in the tool shed as if frozen in rapture. Jenny wondered how long he’d been waiting for them, like that. "Laaaaa~!" he sang, "I have found paradise. There is every type of tool you could need! Surely you do not need _all_ these tools. I could take up carpentry."

"No, too messy.” dismissed her mother.

"But you do card-making . . ."

"You could turn the spare room into a crafts room," suggested Jenny, gingerly picking up a pick axe.

"That's your room!" her mother was aghast, Jenny was pleased to note, "We'll always have a bed for you, in case you visit. Or our grandchildren do."

Jenny looked at her flatly, and held up the pick axe, "Anyway, how do you use this?"

"It’s actually very simple, I’ll show you," her father took the axe outside and searched for a large rock. "So, you hold it like this and – Yaaahrgh!" He dropped the pick axe mid-air. Jenny immediately assumed there must've been a spider on it, but her mother knew different.

" _Oh John,_ your back!"

"Oooooh," his arms flew to his lower back, "Wrenched it. Ooooooooh."

“I didn’t know you hurt your back again,” said Jenny, trying to support him as he staggered. Her mother took the other side.

“He hurt it in . . . the fight, dear.”

“Oh,” this was her fault. Her dad had a two crushed discs from his construction job, "Dad, sit down!"  and had to avoid strenuous activity.

"Can't. Hurt . . . hurts too bad."

"Come inside," they helped him up the stairs and he propped himself at the counter. Tibbs hopped up beside him and his tail accidently knocked over something on the herb rack.

“Oops,” said Jenny, picking it up. She looked at the label, “This is ibuprofen! Tibbs, you genius. Why don’t you take some, dad?”

“Wow, thank you Tibbs.” Said her father.

“Meow,” said Tibbs.

After a couple of minutes, her father was sat in front of the TV, "You two go into town for the paint, and I’ll stay here with Tibbs and Newton."

“We’ll take Newton with us.”

“You can’t take him in the shops.”

"Alright dear, take it easy."

Jenny grabbed her bag and purse, while her mother went to the loo. Her mother came out quickly, "You need some toilet roll, darling."

"Whoops."

"And some pots and pans. I hope the shop has them." Her mother picked up her own bag, and got a silk scarf out of it. “It’s a bit chilly, don’t you think?”

Jenny put the scarf of, and said, “What about my face?”

Her mother fumbled with her bag again, “Here.” She applied a little make-up, “It’s just, first impressions, dear.”

“I know.”

They walk through the fields dotted with trees, luckily there still seems to be a dirt road from the farm to the town, not too over grown. Someone was keeping it worn down. She mentioned this thought to her mother.

"Maybe people use your farm as a short cut, there are a few homesteads around here. I think there's a gate at the bottom of the farm."

"It makes me feel a little uneasy," admitted Jenny.

"Aww," Jenny's mother slung an arm around her back, "I know, darling. It'll get better. You've got to remember, it's different out here. It's not the city. People are friendlier out here."

"Friendlier," Jenny thought of Robin and the Mayor, "Maybe you're right."

They finally made it to town, following her mother’s memory, and some well-weathered sign posts. The town is quaint and cobblestoned. One shop, thinks Jenny. It really is a small town.

"Here's the shop, Jen. Right next to the doctors, good to know."

Jenny glanced at the bulletin before they went in, there was a calendar of birthdays. She groaned.

 **Ding!** Went the bell above the door.

The man behind the counter glanced up with a smile and did a double-take. "Hello . . . ?"

"Hello!" He mother cheerfully approached with Jenny a little behind, "Liara Shepard. This is my daughter, Jane."

"Jenny," Jenny stepped around her mother and held out her hand, smiling.

The man shook it politely, "I do believe the Mayor told my wife about you. Caroline! So you're going to be living here?"

"Just me," said Jenny.

Her mother looked about the shop, "My husband and I are just helping her get set up."

"Hello," a friendly woman joined the man behind the counter, "What is it Pierre?"

"Ah, Caroline, this is Bill Shepard's granddaughter and her mother. Jenny here is going to be living at the old farm."

"How nice to meet you!" Caroline says, "Will you be farming? We have a selection of seeds available."

Jenny's ears prick up, "Could I see?"

“Of course!” Caroline comes out from behind the counter and leads her to a stand of seed packets.

It doesn’t take Jenny long to pick out some parsnip seeds. She remembers her grandpa growing them every year. Jenny looked up and Caroline was watching her closely.

"You don't remember me, do you?” the green haired woman asked, “I remember you. You were a little scamp. Always tearing through the woods as a child, chasing fairies."

The word ‘fairies’ was like a bucket of cold water over her. Jenny met the woman's eyes. Caroline smiled a knowing smile.

Jenny remembers her, a young woman with scruffy green hair and combat boots. She used to smoke at the lake, and draw pentagrams. She was gone from there by the time Jenny was six or seven, but left quite an impression.

"And you,” Says Jenny, “were always looking for witches and wizards. Did you find them?" She asks playfully.

"Did you?" the woman counters.

Jenny's mother approaches the counter with a pile of things, toilet roll balanced on top, "You wouldn't happen to sell paint here?"

"House paint? Yes! And a selection of wallpaper. And flooring!"

Jenny let them wander off and took a turn of the store, looking for pans. She turned a corner and met the brooding gaze of a scruffy, dark haired man hiding in one of the aisles. He was frozen in the middle of taking something off the shelf. His eyes widened, then narrowed to slits and he looked sharply away. Jenny blushed a bit and hurried to the next aisle. What was that? Had he been glaring at her? She felt anxiety swell. Maybe the town wasn't _all_ so friendly . . .

"J-Jane! Jenny!" her mother called her, and she gladly went, expecting to be asked to choose a paint colour.

She wandered over, still scanning for pots, "What is it?"

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jane," said her mother, she had a breathless tone to her voice.

"Jenny," corrected Jenny, finally looking up from the shelves. She did a double take.

'Oh no,' thought Jenny, 'He's hot!'

A very tall, moustachioed man was pushing his glasses up and blushing slightly.

Her mother tittered, and Jenny's eyes skittered self-consciously away, 'who on earth is this guy?!'

"Jenny, this is The _Doctor_! Isn't he handsome?!"

" _Mum!"_ Jenny glanced up at him and away again, she found her voice to say, "Nice to see-meet. I meant meet. Nice to. Meet you that is. Hello." And groaned quietly. That's it. She can never get sick. Ever. If she has to face this hot doctor again, she'll self-combust.

"It's a pleasure to s-Meet. You." Jenny can't believe he almost repeated her faux pas, she glances up to see if he meant to, but he is looking away, a hand nervously hovering at his glasses and adjusting them, "I'm Harvey. The local doctor."

The tremor in his hand simultaneously endeared him to Jenny, and calmed her nerves. He's a handsome doctor, but he’s shy too. She likes that.

"My Jenny is going to be living here, she's moved into Stones Farm."

"Oh, I didn't realise it was on the market."

"It isn't, it was her grandfathers. He left it to her. Yes, my Jenny is going to be a farmer."

"How interesting," said Harvey, politely, "Feel free to stop by my office if you're ever feeling ill. You're young though," he looked a little less awkward as he scanned her over, "you'll probably stay healthy without trying."

"-" Her mother is about to say something, all Jenny can think is she is about to invent some mystery illness for her or herself. She has to stop her.

"If I ever feel ill, I'll drop by, thank you Doctor.”

“Call me Harvey, please.”

“Thank you, H-Harvey.” Damn! It felt too intimate somehow, and she stuttered. Her mother tittered again and Jenny felt her composure slipping. “Mum, did you find the paint?"

"Oh yes, it's back there, I'm just going to talk to the doctor some more." Her mother smiled flirtatiously, she always got like this with young men.

"I really must be going, excuse me!" Harvey blustered suddenly, almost dropping his items.

"Oh no, don't let me keep you!" Her mother is clearly disappointed.

The doctor leaves and Jenny rounds on her mother, "How embarrassing!"

"A doctor, Jenny. A _doctor. In the family."_

" _We're not talking about this._ Now where is the paint?"

In the end, Jenny picks a light, leafy-green paint. "I'm thinking of getting some plants and having like, a green nature-filled room," she tells her mum as they walk back to the farm.

Her mother nods, "I can see it. I like it. Plants indoors are very positive. But don't go all green."

"Well, I could have a different coloured rug."

"I'll send you one down. A rag one, cheap, easy to clean. You’ll need a washing line by the way. Your grandfather should’ve kept one somewhere."

They walk in silence for a few minutes, and Jenny's thoughts turn to the man scowling at her from the back aisle. She frowns, remembering the way he glanced away. A quick jerk of his head, as if he hated her on sight. He must've put his stuff back and left, because she didn't notice him checkout.

"Thinking about the doctor?" asked her mother, slyly.

"No!"

"You’ve gone all red. He _was_ handsome though.” She sighed, “You should fake a cough."

"Mum, really? He's . . . so much older than me. And he wouldn't like someone like me anyway. I'm not clever enough. Anyway he has a moustache."

"Moustaches can be shaved."

"But it suits him!"

"Oh, you like his moustache?"

"I mean, it suits his face." Jenny was blushing again.

"It _did_ didn't it?” she sighed again, wistfully, “His whole face suited me. If I was your age, I would pursue that man."

Jenny and her mother started giggling, and giggled all the way home.

 


	6. Getting Settled

Chapter 6

It was midday, and they’d dragged half of the furniture outside to scrub. Most of it was chunky country oak and pine, and it was all absolutely covered in mysterious stains.

“Was grandpa an alchemist by any chance?” asked Jenny, scrubbing so furiously at a small side table, she was almost through the varnish.

“He might’ve dabbled in moonshine,” replied her dad, dabbing at a wicker tub chair with a broom, “Are you sure you want to keep this chair?”

“Yes, it’s the one grandpa always sat in to watch the weather channel in the morning.”

“Looks like he shaved in it, and also possibly used it as a makeshift commode . . . What _is_ this?!”

“Let me see,” her mother had had enough of his complaining. She came out of the house and handed him the paintbrush. She picked at the chair with her fingernail.

Both Jenny and her father recoiled in disgust.

“It’s old paint, or wood stain. Incorrectly applied. Looks like it was ladled on. Are you sure you want to keep this chair, Jenny?”

“It has sentimental value!”

“It’s going to be a nightmare to clean.”

“Oh fine, throw it on the bonfire with everything else!” Jenny crossed her arms and turned away as her mother began to smash the chair to pieces.

They’d set up an old oil drum, which had been full of wood, and were using it to get rid of some unwanted debris, and irredeemable furniture. If only you could burn rocks . . . For now, Jenny was piling all the rocks up by the side of the house.

“You’ll want to keep some wood and stack it in the wood pile,” said her father, watching the bonfire, “The winters are cold out here and that fireplace will be the only thing between you and Tibbs and a cold shivery death.”

“How cheery, dear,” her mother poked what was left of the wicker chair in the bonfire. Jenny grumpily headed inside to keep painting.

“Pff!” It was very fumey inside, but much brighter. Jenny had scrubbed the windows and even given the ceiling a lick of paint. In the process they had discovered a hidden attic. Jenny hoped to turn it into a bedroom one day, to have more space downstairs.

The green paint made the cottage seem modern and full of life. She touched the wall, “Dry!” Time to move the furniture back into place. She started to push her grandfather’s old bed into the corner.

“One second, darling!” her mother took the bags off the bed.

“It’s not going to scratch the floor, mum.”

“I just want to take these sheets back with me and wash them. You can put your sheets on.” She yanked the sheets off in a cloud of dust, and they both stared down at the old stained mattress. There was a hole in it, with a spring poking out. On the other side when they flipped it, was another stain, and two holes.

“Oh no,” said her mum, “No, this just won’t do!”

“What?” called her father, from inside.

“This mattress. It’s disgusting!”

“Yeah . . . dad used to eat in bed. He’d fall asleep with a bowl of stew, and wake up covered in it.”

“Well at least it’s not _shit!”_

“Could be!”

“Ugh!”

Jenny shook her head and went to the radio in an attempt to drown out her bickering parents. Tibbs was curled up on a towel on the counter, and as she twiddled with the antenna, she gave him a little fuss to hear him purr. She found a clear station and turned it up, calling out, “When are you three going back anyway?”

“We’re going to stay the night!”

“Where?”

There is no reply. She looks back at her mum, who is gazing from the stained bed to the floor.

“Hah,” Jenny starts to giggle, “You guys take the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” On the radio, the host finished his anecdote, and music began to play. It was old fashioned, like something she’d imagine from the nineteen twenties. Her mother is soon coaxing her father to dance.

In early evening light, with the old music playing and her parents dancing, Jenny laughs happily, yet feels lonely. Would she ever find love, like her parents had? Or would she live her days alone, like her grandpa had? She cuddles Tibbs.

“You love me, don’t you Tibbs?”

“Myeth.”

Jenny blinks, “Was that a yes . . .? That actually sounded like . . . a yes.” Tibbs gazes into her eyes, and butts his head into her hand again. “I love you too.” She watches her parents wistfully for a bit longer, and decides to keep decorating.

Her mother had thoughtfully brought the painting that once decorated Jenny’s room at her childhood home, a beautiful painting of a ship at sea.

“If I put the ship above my bed, it will carry me to better dreams,” She conspiratorially tells Tibbs. He looks interested and sniffs the picture.

“Meowww?” That sounded like a question.

“And you too,” Jenny guesses, “We’re partners now. Where I go, you go.”

“Meow.” Tibbs jumped up onto the bed and began kneading the pillow.  Jenny looked at the bare open windows, it was getting too dark to see anything out of them now. She rubbed away goosebumps on her arms and closed all the windows. It was getting cold, she tells herself.

“I’ll put your shelves up tomorrow morning,” said her dad, generously, collapsing into her only surviving chair.

“I can do it dad, you don’t want to hurt your back again.”

“No, I have to. You’ll just put them up wonky, like you did at your apartment.”

Grabbing some blankets and a cushion, Jenny started to make a little bed for herself in front of the TV and fireplace, even though it wasn’t lit. Newton the puppy joins her immediately, and she gratefully pets him.

“He has chosen me.”

“He’ll be back,” smirks her mother.

It’s quiet and dark, the small house feels strange. Jenny feels a strange anxiousness. “Do you remember when we stayed here, for a whole week indoors?”

“Yoba,” says her father, “Wish I didn’t.”

“That was terrible,” says her mother with a laugh, “Your poor grandpa kept trying to entertain you, you were so restless and grumpy.”

That wasn’t how Jenny remembered it. It was much more fun in her memory.

“Let’s watch the weather, just like old times,” suggested her father.

Jenny fiddled with the TV, while her parents got into bed. She snickered at the complaints, and tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. Once everyone was settled, the puppy got up and jumped into bed with everyone else. Jenny felt colder. Suddenly the TV screen came to life, and the TV blared that tomorrow would be sunny in the morning, with rain later on. Tomorrow her parents went home and it was just her again, and Tibbs. She was nervous, yet excited.

Jenny turned the TV off and lay down, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Tibbs jumped down and curled up beside her face, almost nose to nose.  “Aww Tibbs, goodnight to you too.”

Laying there for a while, thinking on the day, her thoughts drift to Alfred, touching her at work, staring at her as he walked away, talking to the supervisor and turning up at her door like a wolf. And she’d let him in. But it was okay, she was away from there now. She’d never see him again. No, she’d be seeing the handsome doctor. They’d bump into each other in town, and . . .

No, don’t build those expectations up in your head. You’ll get hurt, she tells herself. She glances around the dark room, hearing her parents trying to get comfortable. It didn’t sound like they were asleep yet either. She heard her mother whisper something. She tried to hear, but couldn’t.

But then, did she really want to? Jenny tried to think of something else, other than what they could be whispering about, and remembered the last dream she had.

“I had a strange dream before I came here,” she speaks into the darkness.

“Mm,” says her mother.

“I was in grandpas flower field, and these fairies were leading me away-“

“You were always chasing fairies.”

“-but Tibbs came and got me. I followed him to the shrine-”

“What shrine?”

“The one in the wooded area of the farm, anyway-“

“There isn’t a shrine there.”

“There is! _Anyway,_ Grandpa was at the shrine. He reminded me about the letter and told me Tibbs missed me. And I woke up, and I knew I had to go find the letter straight away.”

“Mmm. And you left without telling us. But you know, your father had a strange dream too.”

“Really?” She sat up a little.

“I did,” said her dad, “It was  . . .  actually, very similar to yours. I dreamt that dad - your grandpa - and I were walking through the woods, and I suddenly realised I had no idea where we were. I said ‘Dad, where am I?’ and he said, ‘At home in bed.’ And the dream started to fade, and I asked him ‘Where are you?’ and he said,” his voice got choked up, “’I’m in the garden, with Jenny.’ I woke up in such a panic, and you were gone.”

“He woke me up and we rushed over to your apartment, and then we got your text. He was sure you were dead.”

“I was not.”

“Yes you were, you’re such a worrier. You thought she’d joined your father in the garden of heaven.”

Her father wasn’t religious, so it was a bit strange that he thought that, he gave a shaky sigh, “The dream was just so . . . I can’t explain it. It carried a powerful message.”

Jenny felt cold. Could it possibly be a coincidence? Or was grandpa reaching out to them, from beyond the grave?

“Well, maybe a good night’s sleep will help you decode it,” her mother yawned, “I am about to faint, I am so tired.”

Yawning herself, Jenny turned her back to them. Tibbs followed her, curling up by her belly this time.

“Goodnight . . . Again.”

“Goodnight, Jenny. Sweet dreams.”


	7. The Thing that came in out of the Rain

Chapter 7

**Taptaptap**

Jenny blinked her eyes open it the darkness.

Tap tap tap

She could hear the rain, it seemed so much louder here, all around her, closer. Loud rhythmic droplets falling all over the farm. There, she heard the water hitting something empty and plastic. Here the wet sound of the rain pooling off of the porch roof. The sound of rain hitting every leaf on the trees, Shhhhhhhhhh . . . .

Was that what woke her? She pulled the blankets closer to herself, hand searching for Tibbs, but he was not with her. Her heart felt heavy. She listened for the sound of her parents breathing over the sound of the rain and the whistle of the wind.

There. She heard them. They still sounded asleep. Jenny closed her eyes. In the darkness, her other senses seemed stronger. She could smell the wet earth. There was a breeze coming from somewhere, like a cold hand stroking across her cheek and ruffling her hair . . . She opened her eyes again.

Something crashed outside. Jenny sat up with a gasp. The wind didn’t sound nearly strong enough to start knocking things over . . . She started to push her covers off

_“Chnny.”_

Someone had hissed her name.

“Mum?” she whispered.

 _“Schh!”_ It came from the bed. Her eyes were adjusting, though her hearing was getting worse, what with the blood rushing through her ears. It was under the bed. She was frightened.

“Who’s there?”

She crawled towards the bed and saw eyes, shining green.

 _“Schh!”_ spat Tibbs.

Jenny breathed out in relief.

“Tibbs, you scared me.”

 _“Mmmmrrowrr . . .”_ He didn’t sound friendly _. “Sch!”_

But Jenny noticed he was staring at something behind her. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. From where she was laying, she slowly, jerkily, turned her head to look at the window by the door.

The rain was lit by moonlight, where she could see it running down from the porch roof. She stared, and stared. Was there something there? Or was it the cat’s imagination?

And then she saw it. Her breathing went haywire. There was someone standing in the rain, just beyond the porch.

 _“Mum.”_ She whispered the word as quietly as she could. There came a bang from behind the house. And she jumped.

 _“Shhhh,”_ said Tibbs. She half wanted to crawl under the bed with him. _“Schtay schtill. Schh.”_

Stay still. That was quite clear. Jenny didn’t question it. Eyes glued to the tall, black silhouette outside. It was as dark at the night sky, darker. Tall and willowy, like a young tree. Her eyes strained, the darkness seemed to move and melt and form new shapes, but the silhouette remained.

‘Can it see me too?’

 _“Ohhhh no . . .”_ the tears spilled out of her watering eyes. The shadowy creature stepped into the porch. It was too tall to stand at its full height, so it bent its body, folding it’s unnaturally bent limbs to press its face against the window. White eyes. It opened its mouth and breathed against the window. White teeth, like wolf.

There came a terrible rumbling growl from behind Jenny and she jumped up, with a scream. Her parents startled awake. Jenny was hysterical. The growl had been Newton, but Jenny was beside herself now.

“Yahhh!” She screamed, throwing anything she could hold at the window. Tibbs came out from under the bed, spitting mad, back arched. His glowing eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head. _“MmmmMMMRRRRRRUH!”_ He howled.

Newton was howling now.

Her dad was on his feet now, in his pants, “What?!”

Jenny was at the window. She pointed, “There’s something out there!” But the creature on the porch was gone. In full fight or flight mode, she grabbed the axe leaning by the door and ran out into the rain, barefoot. She leapt the steps and landed on the cold wet earth.

It was cold. And quiet. And dark. Jenny turned and turned, frightened to put her back to the monster. “Where are you?!”

It was a strange feeling, she was so afraid, yet she felt like she had to fight.

“Jenny!” she heard her mother wail.

“Wait here!” her father came running down the steps. “Jenny, what is it?!”

“Dad, stay there! There’s something out here!”

Newton was yapping, struggling in her mother’s arms.

“Jenny!” cried her father, trying to grab her, “Go inside-“

There came another crash, and she saw a dark shape hurtle off towards the path at the top of the farm.

_“Get it, Jenny!”_

Jenny started off after it, with a scream. Her father grabbed her arm and shook her, “Jenny stop. STOP!”

Jenny stopped and stood in the cold rain. She heard a very human scream and saw Tibbs run by, tail fluffed.

“Tibbs!” She called, and he stopped ears flat. With hesitation, he ran back to the house and darted inside.

Her whole body trembled, with what she couldn’t say.

“Jenny,” she heard her mother quiet voice from the porch, “Come inside.”

“Quickly,” said her father.

They climbed the porch. “You first,” said Jenny, sternly staring into the night.

Her father shoved her in first, “Get in there!”

Jenny yelped and staggered, almost stepping on Tibbs, who quickly hid under the bed again with a snarl. She heard the lock click. With his back to the door, her father wiped the rain dripping down his face from his hair. Jenny pushed her own wet hair out of the face.

“Give me that,” her mother tried to take the axe, “Let go, Jenny.”

Reluctantly, Jenny let go.

“What did you see?” asked her father.

“I saw-” what _did_ she see? A thing? A long, human-shaped _thing?_ “Dad, I just don’t know.”

He sighed, “It could’ve been a bear.”

“A bear, in Stardew Valley?” her mother sounded alarmed.

“There are rumours, that there is a bear in the woods.” He wasn’t shouting, at least. He pointed at her mother, “And _you! ‘Get it Jenny!’”_ He mocked her voice, “What were you thinking?”

“What are you talking about?” Her mother’s voice went all flat, “I was telling her to come in.”

“It wasn’t a bear,” said Jenny.

“You saw it then?”

“I saw _something_ , and it was . . . _not a bear._ ” Jenny could tell she’d disappointed him, from the way he looked away.

He grabbed a towel and started drying off. “I think, that your grandad told you too many stories about this place. And I think that recent events have, _influenced you . . .”_

“Influenced me?” Jenny could hardly breathe, “Dad there was something out there. It looked in the window! I saw it!”

“Maybe it was a teenager!” interjected her mum, “I saw some hanging around the town centre!”

Jenny paused to take stock. It was clear her parents wanted her to say it was a person, or a bear. She knew things could turn nasty, and even if they _had_ seen what she saw, they’d take her back with them to the city. She took a calming breath and rubbed her forehead. She’d had a lot of practise agreeing with things she didn’t agree with, while working for Joja.

“Maybe you’re right,” she said, “I’m tired. I had a scare recently.” It worked immediately. Her parents seemed to breathe easier. “It was probably a mouse or something,” she said, bitterly, only here she saw her dad wrinkle his brow. He’d seen the dark shape run from behind the house too. “Or a stray dog,” she added quickly, “That’s probably what it was, _poor thing._ ”

“There,” her mother patted her father on the arm. “It was a stray dog.”

“Hmm.” He shrugged, irritably.

Her mum kept talking, “Maybe we should ask in town, tomorrow? Someone might have lost a dog.”

“Tomorrow? Try in a few hours. It’s 3am.” Her dad sat on the bed, “I have a long drive tomorrow, and I need to get some rest. Try not to wake me up, again before seven.”

“I’ll try,” said Jenny, with a fake smile, “Not to wake you with my silly worries again.”

He frowned at her. She turned away.

Her mother came to give her a towel, and a hug, “Are you alright, darling? You’re still shaking?”

“ _Mum_ ,” Jenny could’ve started crying right then. Her mother took the towel and started to dry her hair. Blinking against tears, Jenny glanced over her mother’s shoulder at the dark window. “It wasn’t a dog. It wasn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe it was someone from town . . .” This was the only way, Jenny could let her mother know she was afraid, without seeming crazy.

“Oh baby,” said her mum, “If it was, I’m sure it was just someone being nosey, or using the porch to get out of the rain.”

Jenny remembered the way the thing bent itself under the porch, the way it pressed its face against the window. And breathed out against the glass.

“Just getting out of the rain,” she agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night is dark and full of terrors . . . Jenny gets a glimpse of the dark side to Stardew Valley. Thank you for reading this far. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I get so caught up in the story . . . and they slip by. If you spot any story ruining errors (spelling or plot-wise) please tell me.


	8. Meeting Marnie and Jas

Chapter 8

Jenny did not get much sleep that night. Her mother fell asleep, but she noticed her dad wake several times, though they did not speak. Jenny sat on the only chair, listening to the radio very quietly. Tibbs slept on her lap.

So Tibbs definitely spoke. Or she was losing her mind. She gently fussed the cat and he gave a happy little rumbling purr. He’d said her name, or something that sounded like it. He’d told her to ‘Shhh!’ and ‘Stay still!’, he’d also said something else.

 _“Get it, Jenny!”_ He’d said, quite clearly, clearer than ever before. Even her dad had heard it, though he blamed her mum. Also . . . she remembered the very human scream, as he ran at the thing.

So Tibbs could talk. Interesting. So there were monsters on the farm. Interesting . . . So possibly every magical thing Jenny remembered of her childhood, every magical thing her grandfather showed her and she later dismissed as imagination; the fairies, the wizard, the witch, the monsters . . . it was all real . . .

Jenny found that _very_ interesting _._

When the first fingers of a red sunrise began to streak through the night sky, she woke Tibbs and went to the window. The rain had stopped, and with the growing light she could see more of the farm. She got changed and went outside, axe held in a tight grip, just in case.

All around the house were footprints and claw marks in the mud.  Like something had ran around and around it at great speed . . . was this before or after she saw it? Fear flashed through her mind, the creature – and also – if her parents saw this, would they let her stay? She knew they’d convince her to leave.

Time was of the essence. Jenny ran to the shed and grabbed the rake. She dragged it over the prints. She gave the farm a cursory check, to make sure nothing looked . . . unusual . . . and found the pick axe – it was broken, the shaft had been chewed.

“Yoba . . .” she held the metal end and looked at the splintered shaft, “Maybe it _was_ just a big dog.”

The door swung open, “Jenny?” her father spotted her. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Jenny tried not to draw attention to the pick axe. She walked over to the stump where they’d been chopping wood yesterday, and bent down. She made the motion as smooth as possible – she grabbed the axe up with one hand and with the other, flung the pick-axe off into the grass.

**Clang!**

“What was that?” her father wandered further out.

“Oh, I threw a stone. It was on the stump.”

“You’ll just have to pick that up again, you know.”

“Eh . . .” Jenny avoided his eyes, and put some wood on the stump, to chop.

“You’ll throw your back out like that,” said her dad as he watched her raise the axe.

Jenny slammed the axe down, imagining it was the shadow-creatures head, _thwack!_ “You’d know,” she said, then felt guilty.

“Yeah, I do. So I know you’re doing it wrong. Let me help you.”

“Dad . . .”

“Yeah I know. Listen,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I know I didn’t handle last night well. It’s just . . . you really remind me of your grandfather. He used to have . . . these . . . outbursts. He’d tell us that fairies were real. That a monster was outside and to keep still. That kind of thing. It hurt to see you do the same thing-“

“Dad-!”

“I know it’s not the same. You’re a level headed kid. There really was something out there last night, I saw it. I just wanted to explain, and say sorry.”

“It’s alright,” well it would be in a while, Jenny was very forgiving.

“Coffee?” her mother voice came tremulously from inside, “Where is the coffee? We didn’t forget . . . the coffee?”

Jenny shot her father a sideways glance and found him doing the same, they both started to laugh. Her mother came out to stand with her hands on her hips, she covered her eyes in the morning light.

“Very funny you two. How are we all this morning?” she went and looked over the side of the porch, “I can’t see any footprints, wait, has this been raked?”

Jenny’s heart skipped a beat, “I did that yesterday! Thought it would look neater!”

“Well it does . . . I suppose.”

Jenny yawned widely, “I’m gonna go get ready for the day.”

“I’ll put some breakfast on,” said her dad.

“Good luck,” said Jenny.

“Thank you!” replied her dad, cheerfully.

‘So everything’s back to normal,’ thought Jenny as she changed her clothes, ‘ _for them._ But not me. Not now I’ve seen what I’ve seen.’

Monsters are real, and there’s one in my back garden. Cats can talk, and this one wants me to fight the monsters in my back garden. Jenny zipped her jeans up and crouched next to Tibbs. Her watched her with snake eyes, and said, “Mrow?”

Her parents were talking on the porch, she could see them through the window. Jenny looked at Tibbs and Tibbs looked at Jenny. Newton came and sat at Jenny’s side and looked at Jenny and Tibbs.

“Tibbs,” Jenny said, “I know you can talk.” She glanced at Newton, “Sorry, _we.”_

Tibbs blinked his pale green eyes at her, he almost seemed pleased or amused.

“Soo, do you feel like talking again? And telling me exactly what that thing was?”

He swished his tail and his eyes flitted to the door and back. He got up and sauntered outside, Newton hot on his tail. Jenny followed them out and was disappointed to see Tibbs was washing his paw, while perched on an overturned bucket. Newton was laid out in the sun.

“Aww. It’s so good to know he’s alright, it was really eating me up inside.” Her mother went and gave Tibbs an enthusiastic scratch, almost knocking him from the bucket. Newton ran over, yapping in jealous outrage.

Tibbs left with the huff, orange tail disappearing into the grass. Her mum picked up Newton and cuddled him like a baby.

“Mum, Tibbs is not a dog. Cats don’t like being fussed like that.”

“Nonsense, he’s just an old snoot. Isn’t he?” her mother was asking the dog, “ _Yes he is!”_

Rolling her eyes, Jenny went over to the bucket and picked it up. It was heavy, made of a solid tarnished metal. There were claw marks in the metal. Scratches. The handle looked chewed. She put it on the porch, to look at later.

Her dad was frying eggs, her mum was getting changed. Jenny stood in the warming morning light, and surveyed the farm. The cold breeze stirred her un-brushed hair, and she walked to the stump, picking up the axe and hefting it with two hands.

‘You’re not scaring me off,’ she thought, blood rushing, “Not this Shepard.”

 _Thwack!_ She shattered the wood and swept it to the side.

“You’re still doing it wrong.” Said her dad from the porch, “Breakfast is ready.”

After the awkward breakfast, where everyone avoided the topic of just why there were three red-eyed zombies at the table, Jenny put out her peace plan.

“So you two are going home today, how about we go for a walk and take in the countryside?”

“What a lovely idea, Jen.” Said her mother, clapping her hands together, “We could go to the beach.”

“Well I really want to see where the path goes-“

“The path at the top of the farm?” asked her father, shortly.

“The one at the bottom,” improvised Jenny. Obviously what they’d seen last night was a sore spot for her father.

He relaxed, “I think there’s a lake down there. And the wood beyond that. If we take the right path, we could see the cliffs over-looking the beach.”

“Sounds wonderful!”

Plan let-parents-go-home-thinking-everything-was-fine was in motion. Jenny relaxed a little, as much as you could, knowing a monster could be back later. She waited for her parents outside, trying to call Tibbs.

“He won’t come?” asked her mother.

“No,” Jenny was actually worried.

“He’s been fine all this time, he’s probably sunbathing somewhere.”

“Maybe . . . you two ready to go now? Let’s get going then.”

The walk down the farm was less fun than imagined. It was muddy from the rain, it was soggy, and the long grass wet them with dew. The whole walk was littered with fallen trees, branches and rocks.

“Jenny, you have job ahead of you. Whew.”

Jenny was unable to comment, due to having taken what she insisted would be a short cut.

Needless to say it wasn’t a short cut. She was currently several centimetres shorter than her mother (when it was usually the other way round), knee deep in a muddy pond.

“Help.”

“No. Jenny get out of there.” He mother was tragically wearing white trousers.

“Help me.”

“Jen, why is it always you?” her father was trying to find a way to her that didn’t involve joining her in the pond, Newton was on a long lead, running circles around him.

“I don’t know.”

“Here,” her mother had a long stick, “Grab this.”

“Good thinking!” her father hurried back to her mother. He was too quick and lost his footing, “Hurrgk!”

“Oh honey, _your back_!”

_Yoba’s sake . . ._

Jenny bit the bullet and started trying to crawl out of the mud, with her hands. She grabbed at grass around the pond, “I thought you said people took this as a short cut. How is this a short cut? How could people walk this in the dark? This is like the fucking dead marshes.”

“I don’t know what that is, but watch your language.” Her mother was trying to help her father up without getting her trousers dirty. “Newton no! Down!”

Jenny clambered out of the mud, having barely managed to keep her shoes. Her hands were shredded from the greenery around the pond, “I’m going back.”

“No point, I expect the rest of the walk will be just as muddy.” They helped her father up and Jenny miserably slogged along behind them.

She was intrigued at how sprawling her grandfather property was, when they finally found the gate and exited.

The fields before them sloped gently here and there, there was a scenic lake, with pier for fishing. Everywhere she looked, there were flowers in bloom, rabbits hopping about.

“Squirrel!” said Jenny as the same time as Newton said the same thing in terrier.

The yapping drew the attention of a little girl.

“A doggy! Can I fuss him?”

“Oh he’s awfully muddy, dear!” said Jenny’s mother, nervously.

The little girl looked down at her pretty purple dress, her lip popped out, then she smiled, “I’ll just get changed after!” She started to fuss the little puppy, who admittedly was very cute.

Jenny’s parents were so proud, but Jenny was bored. She spotted a building behind some trees. She walked towards it and heard the little girl call out, “That’s my auntie Marnie’s farm!”

Jenny got closer, impressed at the size of the building, and the barn.

“Mmmooo!” Jenny jumped and startled to find not just a couple of cows peering at her over the fence, but a woman leant there too.

She chuckled, her eyes crinkling kindly, “Hello, you must be the new Shepard.”

“Y-yes, I’m Bill Shepards granddaughter.”

“Been wondering when you might drop in, Mayor Lewis said you were planning on saying Hi.”

“Oh, sorry, I’ve just been busy . . .”

“No need to tell me – now these must be your folks!”

“Hello,” said her dad, awkwardly. Jenny noticed he was covered in mud. The puppy ran over to Jenny, and peed up the fence. Uh . . . luckily her mother was coming,

“Mosquitos!” cried her mother, flapping her hands, “Oh!” she seemed startled to see the woman with the cows, “Hello . . .” she nervously wiped her hands on her trousers that were covered in puppy paw prints, and soaked to the knew in mud.

“Hey, look at you two. How you doing?”

Jenny was starting to get the feeling that this woman had a history with her parents, but she didn’t know if this was good or bad.

“As well as we can be, Marnie. How about you?” her dad was doing all the speaking. Unusual.

“Going real good, thanks for asking! Boy, you all look like you’ve been through hell, why don’t you come in and wash up?”

“N-“ Her mum opened her mouth.

“Thanks, Marn,” said her dad, hurrying by. Her mum stonily followed. Jenny thought about leaving but couldn’t leave her mum, when she seemed so uncomfortable.

The little girl followed Newton.

“Can I get you all a drink?”

“Could I have a coffee please?” asked Jenny, when her mum shook her head. The woman handed her one a minute later, and Jenny slid it over to her mum. He mum didn’t touch it.

“Now let’s get you all something dry to put on, you look about the same size as me,” she said to Jenny’s mum. “I got some spare work clothes that’ll fit you, John.” She came out with some clothes for her parents, “And you, my nephew should be about the right size. Follow me!”

Jenny followed the woman, ‘Marn’ down a winding hallway.

“My nephew is living with me, while he raises Jas. He thinks the countryside is better for her than the city.”

“Might just be right,” said Jenny.

The woman said, “wait here, could be a bit of a mess in there.” She popped inside. Jenny caught a glimpse of a very dark, messy room, and Marnie was out again with some folded clothes. “It’s not too bad, you can change in there if you want, he’s at work.”

Left with the option of changing in the hallway, Jenny went into the room. It was a bit smelly. She changed out of the clothes. The mud had dried, and she worried about it flaking onto the floor, but when she flicked the light switch, she saw the floor was already covered in muddy footprints.

Yoba. This must be the guy that uses my farm as a shortcut. Jenny smirked.

Then she saw the Joja t-shirt on the floor, and another on the bed, ‘What the . . . ?’

A Joja mart? Here?

A little disturbed, Jenny left for the kitchen. There she found her mother having thawed, actually talking to the other woman now, coffee cradled in her hands. Maybe coffee was all she needed?

“Can I use your bathroom?” She held up her muddy hands.

“Sure, it’s at the end of the hall.”

“Thank you.” Jenny washed the mud off of her face and hands, and couldn’t help but check the bruising. It was turning orange now, and much less noticeable. Jenny always healed fast. She glanced down at her borrowed top and grimaced. Joja. Co.

“Blah!” she hurried back to everyone, and noticed someone missing.

“Where’s Newton?” she asked.

“Jas is introducing him to the cows,” said her mother. Jenny suddenly noticed the sound of yapping outside.

“Hm. I’ve never met a cow before . . .”

Marnie’s eyes crinkled, “Would you like to meet the cows?”

“Yes please!” Jenny bounced on the balls of her feet.

 


	9. Alone Again

Chapter 9

“So where are you all headed, anyway?” Marnie is sitting on the fence, stroking one of her cows.

“We’re planning on heading down to the cliffs,” Jenny’s dad gestures vague south, “cutting through the edge of the forest there.”

“Oh _no!_ You can’t go that way, all you’ll see is raw sewage these days!” She pulls a face a Jenny, “Though you’ll smell it first! Tell you what, seeing as how Jas and I are heading into town now anyway - You come with us and we’ll set you on the right path to the presentable bit of the beach! Won’t we, Jas?”

“Yeah! And it’s the bestest most prettiest beach in the whole world!” agreed Jas, excitedly, “You can find a shell and take it home! I’ve got loads!”

“What a wonderful idea, Jas!” said Jenny’s mother, to the little girl. She added as an aside to the Marnie, “At least we won’t be trekking through the wild, who knows what these buffoons would end doing next.”

Marnie and her mother laughed, while her dad tried to defend himself, “It wasn’t me who stepped into a pond! That was Jen!”

Jenny listened to them all. She was sat on the fence like Marnie, and like Marnie she was petting a cow. But this one was extra dopey, it had rested its head on her lap and closed its eyes. Occasionally it would open them to blink up at her with long lashes. Smelly, but cute. Jenny wanted one.

She’d already asked Marnie what it would take to keep a cow on her farm, and Marnie told her she would tell her everything she knew, and even help her pick the right cow – but first she had to get the farm up and running, and build a barn.

It sounded like such hard work, but Jen thought it would be worth it. A goal to work towards – her own cow!

“Come on Jas, wellies on today. I don’t think you need to change, yet, you’ll just get muddy again.” Marnie was already in her wellingtons. Jenny made a mental note, ‘Order wellington boots.’

Jas came running out, “Can I hold Newton’s leash?”

“Of course, if that’s alright with you, Marn?”

“Alright, but hold on tight, Jas.” They fussed around the girl, showing her how to wrap the leash around her hand as well as holding it.

Jenny walked a little ahead of them all, apart from Jas and Newton who were miles ahead, running here and there. She was half asleep on her feet, and the hopeful thought of fixing up the farm and getting a cow were soured by her worries about the unwelcome _visitor._

“My husband says there’s a bear in the forest, is that true?”

Marnie’s mouth twists, “It’s more of a spiritual thing, than a real life bear, you know? People say they have seen it, I know Linus talk about it – Linus is our resident homeless person. Doesn’t want to live in a house, he says. Anyway, sure people say they’ve seen the bear, but everyone says it’s – well not _friendly_ – but, not a danger.” Marnie nodded to herself, then wondered aloud, “Why?”

“We had a bit of a scare last night. Jenny saw something . . .” Her mother raises her eyebrows at Jenny, when Jenny stops to look back at them. ‘Tell her!’ says the look.

Jenny darts a look at her father, and sees he didn’t want to share this either. “Yeah, I saw something at the window. Spooked me a bit. Saw something that looked like a big dog. Some stray is all.”

She looks at the floor, and when she looks at Marnie, the woman is watching her calculatingly. Jenny couldn’t read the thoughts on her face at all.

“There has been a stray dog sighting,” said Marnie, smiling blithely, “Maybe it’s been staying at the farm, and didn’t expect you to be there last night.”

They start walking again. They catch up to Jas and Newton, who are waiting at the start of the path into town. “Pass the puppy back now, Jas.”

“Awww,” Jas handed the leash over and hugged Newton.

They wandered into town and immediately come across a small family outside their house.

“Vincent!” shouted Jas.

“Jas!” shouted the little boy, skipping over, “Woo! A puppy! Can I pet him?”

“Of course!” Newton sat politely for his fuss, tail wagging.

“Hi,” said the child’s mother, “Hi Marnie.”

“Hi Jodi, these are the Shepard. This is John and Liara, and this is Jenny,” she pointed them out in turn, “Jenny’s going to be our new farmer.”

“Oh, how wonderful! I could do with some fresh parsnips!”

“I’ll have to see what I can do,” chuckled Jenny, “I’m planting some soon, actually.”

“Sam! Sam get off your phone and say hello!”

The young man, boy really, grumpily lowered his phone and said “Hello.” He went back to his phone, but did a double-take at Jenny, or more specifically, her clothes, “You really like Joja, huh?”

Jenny looked down at her top and frowned, “Not . . . really, no.”

“Oh, do you work for Joja mart?”

“. . .”

She didn’t have to say anything, Marnie was smirking, “She’s borrowing those from Shane.”

Jodi said, _“Oh.”_

“I fell in a pond,” said Jenny.

“Oh.” Said Jodi.

Marnie was still smirking, “Well be best be off, just showing these folks to the beach, and then I’m off to do some shopping. Is it alright if I leave Jas with Vincent?”

“That’s fine!”

“Thank you! I’m going now, Jas honey, bye!”

“Bye!”

“Nice to meet you!” added Jenny.

“You two. Say bye, Sam!”

“. . .” there was a grunt, then, “Bye!”

“Nice people,” said Marnie, “Jodi’s husband is in the army.”

“Oh my,” said Jenny’s mother, “Is he handsome?”

“Mm, more stern than handsome,” said Marnie. “And here we are! This bridge will take you to the beach, and _that,”_ she whispered, “ _is Elliot, our writer.”_

They all looked at the man she was pointing to, the first things Jenny noticed was _the hair_ the second thing she noticed was _the outfit_. He had a cravat. He stood on the bridge, wind in his hair. He had his eyes closed. He seemed deeply content.

_“A writer in the family.”_

_“Mum!”_

They all said bye to Marnie there, Jenny promised to have the clothes washed and bring them back. Jenny wanted to pass the man on the bridge without bothering him, and it seemed her parents had the same idea. He looked peaceful, it would be a shame to bother him.

But halfway over the bridge he spun around, hair flying. His eyes immediately zeroed in on Jenny. She blushed. “Ah, the new farmer we’ve all been expecting…” He came forward and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

“Oh Yoba . . .” said her mother. Jenny was incapable of words.

“ . . . and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation! Though no one said, how lovely you are!”

Jenny pulled her hand back, and clasped it to her chest. She stared into his earnest face, and felt her heart beating fast.

“I’m Elliott...I live in the little cabin by the beach.” He bowed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Pulling herself together, Jenny gestured towards her parents, “N-nice to meet you too, these are my parents.” She glanced back at them and found her mother hiding a smile behind her hand, and her father looking thunderous.

“H-how nice to meet you, also! Will you be staying long in Stardew?”

“We’ll be leaving tonight, then our poor Jenny will be all alone.” Jenny’s mother held her hand out, palm down, “I’m Liara.”

Elliot took the hint and kissed the back of her hand with a cheerful smile, “A pleasure to meet you, Liara. I see where the lovely Jenny gets her looks!”

Her father held his hand out, “Don’t kiss me. I’m John.”

Elliot shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, John.”

“Jenny may get her looks from her mother, but she’s got her father right hook.”

“I doubt she’ll need to use it, in Stardew. It’s almost a paradise here. It’s so peaceful, life is much easier than in the city.”

“Our Jenny didn’t do so well, in the city,” said Jenny’s mother. Jenny felt a pang of alarm that her mother may air her secrets to this stranger.

“We were just on our way to the beach,” interjected Jenny.

Elliot looked at her, considering, brows furrowed with concern. His eyes lingered on her jaw and neck, where she knew she still had bruising. Jenny turned away. Elliot cleared his throat, “There is a little shop on the dock, that sell’s fishing rods and bait. You can even get some fresh food there on some days. I’m sure Willy would like to meet you all!” He led them onto the beach, “And this little hut here is my home sweet home,” he looked proud, “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Jenny felt herself warming to him, “My huts not much bigger. I call it Shepard’s Hut.”

“I’ve never visited the farm, though I do wander Cindersnap forest almost daily. I have a friend who lives that way, Leah. She’s an artist and sculptor.”

“You can drop by anytime,” said Jenny, happily, “And your friend. I’d love the company. I’m going to be very busy getting it ready.”

“How kind! I’ll take you up on that!” He pointed to the docks, “Just over there, is Fish Shop.” He sighs, “This is a wonderful place, you know? You won’t regret coming here.”

“Would you like to walk with us, Elliot?” asked her mother.

“Sorry . . . I’d love to join you, I do so love seafood, but I have some work to do and the library is calling me! Farewell, Shepard family!” He gave a theatrical bow, and came forward to take Jenny’s hand and kiss it, “Farewell, lovely Jenny.”

He left. Jenny watched him a moment and put her hands to her face. She looked at her mum in amazement, “He kissed my hand! Twice!”

Her mum was grinning, “Oh Jenny, a handsome doctor and now an even more handsome writer!” Jenny giggled somewhat hysterically.

“He’s a flirt!” they’d forgotten Jenny’s father, who stood with a frown, arms crossed.

“Oh John!”

“He knew what he was doing!” He grumbled, “He’s a cad!”

“ _John!”_

Jenny felt her blush fading. “Oh don’t worry, I’m sure he was just being friendly. Let’s go look at this shop. You like fishing, don’t you dad?”

“Yeah . . .”

In the shop, her dad found he knew Willy. They were of a similar age, and Willy had been a close friend of Jenny’s grandad. “He was a good man, young Jenny. A good man.”

They soon got into a discussion on fishing rods, Jenny wasn’t interested at all. Her mother hooked her arm in hers and dragged her out along the pier. The wind was strong here, their hair was blown all over, and when her father joined them, he had to laugh.

“Nice bird nests, girls!”

Jenny’s mother desperately tried to pat her hair down, but Jenny, in her borrowed Joja clothes, didn’t care anymore. Elliot had still kissed her hand, so who cared?

They left the windy beach and wandered into town.

“Saloon should be open now,” said her father. He approached a beautiful old building, with a sign that read “The Stardrop Saloon.”

“Hey Gus!” Her father calls out.

The man behind the counter looked up from the glass he was polishing, “Why if it isn’t Bill Shepard’s son and his family! Come on over, take a seat.”

They went over and sat at the bar, it was somewhat empty. Jenny looked around, sighing happily, it had a great atmosphere.

“What’ll it be, folks?”

“Joja cola for me, Gus. I’m driving.”

“Alright, very sensible, and you, miss?”

“I’ll have a Joja too, misery loves company.”

“Oh you!” Her dad slung an arm around his wife, “You sure you don’t want a glass of wine?”

“I couldn’t. I’ll stick with Joja.”

“And the little lady?”

“ . . . Do you have any juice?” Jenny would not be drinking tonight.

“We sure do, we have orange, apple, blackberry-“

“I’ll take an orange juice, thank you.”

“Alright, Two Joja colas and an orange juice.” The man began to pour drinks as he spoke, “So you’re our new farmer then? Jenny, isn’t it?”

“That’s right.”

“Terrible shame about losing your grandpa like that, place isn’t the same without him.”

“Yes . . .” Jenny darted a look at her parent, “He came here a lot?”

“Oh, late afternoon, most days.”

Jenny nodded, and let her parents carry on the conversation. So her grandpa would come by in the afternoon. Possibly because he spent the nights fighting off monsters? She had to get Tibbs alone, and speak with him.

Was . . . this what gong mad felt like?

“Jen.”

“What?” Jenny looked up.

“This is Pam,” said her dad, “She used to drive the bus, do you remember? We used to take the bus here from the city. Pam drove that bus.”

“Oh . . .” Jenny smiled at the blonde haired woman, “Hello, nice to see you again.”

The woman smiled vaguely and chugged a beer.

Jenny looked about and saw the saloon was starting to fill up. There was now a blue-haired woman serving drinks behind the counter. Jenny couldn’t help but notice the much older man pestering her. Ugh . . .

“What’s the time?” She asked suddenly. She couldn’t see the sky because the windows were stained glass.

“Oh my, we’d better get going, it’s half four.”

Jenny felt her blood begin to pulse faster, she had to get back to the farm. Now.

“Let’s get going then.”

“What’s the hurry?” her dad was having a good time.

“Dad, you have work in the morning and you have a four hour drive. You can always drop by at the weekend.” Her parents had taken a couple of days off to help her settle, but those days had run out.

“Alright, alright, party pooper,” her dad struggled up from the seat like he was drunk on Joja Cola. “Come on Newton.”

They said their ‘goodbye’s, and ‘see you later’s, and went their way back to the farm. By the time they got there, it was early evening. Jenny felt as if time was ticking down.

“Have you got everything?” she called into the house. They were slowly checking things over. Her dad was sitting.

They began to pick up on her anxiety.

“Jenny? She’s hurrying us out, John.”

“Oh leave the girl be, she just wants to be alone.”

“But what about the dog?”

“Just keep the door shut, Jen. Don’t go rushing out.”

“Okay, dad.”

“And stay away from that poet.”

“ _Okay_ , dad.”

“Get close to that doctor,” said her mum, as she carried her bags out to the car.

“Ok-N-no! What?!”

Her father was shaking her head at her. Jenny went outside to cool her heated face. She tripped on the bucket she’d put there earlier. Her mother heard the clang and looked at it as she climbed the steps.

“Is that _silver?”_

“I don’t know.”

“What would you use a silver bucket for? Let me see.” She picked it up, “Whew, that _is_ silver! It’s a bit dinged up. You planning on polishing it up?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let me take it home, it could have something written on it. Maybe it’s old! Didn’t a pirate ship sink around here? Maybe it’s treasure!”

“Sure, take it with you then.” Jenny didn’t care one way or the other.

“I’ll pop it in the car. John! Where are you?!”

The toilet flushed a Jenny’s dad came ambling down the steps, he gave Jenny a hug and glanced at the bucket her mum was holding. “We’re not taking that are we?”

“Why not?”

“It’s an old bit of rubbish.”

“It’s _silver_. It could be ancient.”

“Looks new.”

“Ugh.” She put the bucket down and hugged Jenny, kissing her cheek, “We’ll be back at the weekend,” she started to cry, “Take care of yourself. Oh, I’ve taken the bedding, and the clothes to wash. I’ll send you down your old washing machine, and a clothes line, and a new mattress!”

“Mum, it’s okay,” jenny hugged her again, “I’ll see you this weekend. I love you, I love you both!”

“What about Newton?”

“I love you, too, Newton.” The puppy seemed to understand, wagging his tail.

Her dad was sat in the car, honking his horn.

Jenny followed her mother to the car, helping her with the bucket. She found her eyes watering as she waved them off. As soon as the car was out of sight, she sat on the porch and waited. The sky was getting darker.

Tibbs appeared silently, and sat beside her. He washed his paw, keeping one eye on her expectantly.

“So, are you going to talk to me now?” She asked, half expecting him to say nothing.

“Meow-be,” said Tibbs.

“ . . . well, can you _meowbe_ tell me what the hell is going on here? What were those things last night?”

Tibbs fluffed up and hissed, “Bad things.”

“I gathered that, but what do they want?”

“ _Bad_ things,” repeated Tibbs with a spit and a hiss.

“Will they be back tonight?”

“Yes.”

“What do I do?” Jenny was trembling.

“The old man put the meat in the silver bucket.”

“Why would he do that?”

“He was the Shepard. He used to fight them, but he was old. So he put the meat in the silver bucket and they eat the meat and go away.”

“Does it have to be the silver bucket, instead of, say, a plate or a saucepan?”

“It has to be the silver bucket, because silver bucket makes them sick.”

Jenny looked up at the darkening sky. The wind howled through the trees like a pack of wolves.

“And, if, say . . . the bucket was gone?”

 


	10. Like Ants to Sugar

Chapter 10

Tibbs wasn’t stupid, his eyes shot to where the bucket had last sat. The orange cat fluffed up even more, every hair on end, his tail was like a feather duster, he spat and hissed, white around the eyes, “Where is the silver bucket?!”

“My parents took it with them, when they left!” In fact, they’d be joining the motorway, right about now.

“You _let_ them!”

“I didn’t know it was an important bucket!” Jenny was keeping a tight lid on how scared she was. Yes, the mystical bucket was gone . . . She’d just have to find another way. “So, saucepan idea is out?”

“It has to be _silver!”_

 “Well . . . Maybe I can fight them off, like Grandpa did . . . before he got too old?”

_“You?_ Pah!” spat Tibbs, “He didn’t get _too old_ , he was injured and never recovered!”

“Oh,” Well that changed things, “They seem slow and stupid to me.”

“They’re stupid. But not that slow . . . when they want to, they can move like lightning!”

“What am I supposed to do then? Get the silver bucket and then what? Cower in the hut every night while they smash up my farm?”

“They’ll smash up you instead!”

“Last night,” Jenny was just trying to clear the air, “You told me to ‘Get it’.”

“That was just battle lust. I have been hiding in fear for so long . . . I just wanted to fight. With you.”

Jenny felt her eyes watering at the thought of this little cat attacking the monsters out there . . . it hurt her heart to imagine. She didn’t want to argue with him. She looked at her little cat friend with remorse and sadness, and picked him up.

“Put me down!” Tibbs’s voice was so cute to Jenny, almost childlike, yet he spoke with such authority.

“It’s alright Tibbs,” Jenny held him and stroked him. They stayed this way for a minute or so, until she felt his body relax, “I’m with you, and you’re with me. We can stay and fight, or we can go find somewhere else to sleep tonight. You’re not alone, and I am not a frail old man.”

“Meow . . .” Tibbs was much quieter now, almost sad, “It’s not good, Jenny . . . They know you’re here, like the old man was here. They’re hoping you’ll fill the bucket with meat, and if there is _no_ meat . . .”

Jenny could imagine a lot of things they would do, those creepy spidery jerks. The menacing was that the one had looked in the window at her . . . they may be stupid, but they had enough intelligence to be malicious.

“What on earth were they doing after grandpa died, did they go into town?”

“No . . . they can’t go into town. It’s protected. They would come here though, looking for the old man. Looking for food.”

“And where were you?”

“Around. I’m good at hiding, but all my hiding spots are too small for you.”

He was risking one of his nine lives for her, for Jenny.

“Ugh . . . Let’s just _go_ then. Into town. I’m sure someone will take us in for the night.”

Night had fallen, the sky was turning from peachy-pink to purple.

“It’s too dark . . . they’re probably coming now.”

“We’ll lock the door and bar the windows.” Jenny put Tibbs down, “Go inside, I’ll be in soon.”

“I’ll keep watch for mew.”

“Thanks Tibbs,” Jenny kissed his fluffy head, and ran to grab the hammer and nails from the shed. She snatched up the axe just in case, and hurried indoors.

She locked the door. Click. Then she grabbed one of the shelves her dad had never got round to helping her put up. Two of these would cover one window. She got to nailing them in place.

“Hurry Jenny,” Tibbs was prowling around anxiously, keeping an eye on the windows, “Hurry!”

She made quick work of the windows, then she took one last length of wood and she propped it up under the door knob, and nailed it in place.

She scanned the small house for anything she missed.

“The fireplace!” She didn’t have enough wood for it, “Will they come down the chimney?”

“They never have . . . I don’t think they are very clever, but . . . Light a fire, just to be sure!”

It feels like her heart is shaking in her chest, as she struggles to light the fire. The last time she’d done this was years ago. The wood was there, she had a match and some paper to help light it, but the fire kept going out before it would take.

“Put a candle under the wood,” suggests Tibbs, “I saw the old man do it once.”

“Alright,” Jenny searches the draws for a candle and hears the first sign of their unwelcome visitors outside, a crash. Jenny pictures it, as she places the candle in the fire and prays; there is more than one. They can smell there is no meat, so they start to knock things over in their anger.

It was only a matter of time before they knocked on the door.

Jenny lit the fire and watched it grow, its light and heat gave her strength. She crouched there a while, eyes on the flames, but ears on what was happening outside. She tried to track their progress. There by the porch. There, they knocked down some wood from the wood pile. She went towards the boarded windows.

“Don’t look,” whispered Tibbs.

“I just want to see,” Jenny found a crack and pointed the torch light out. At first she couldn’t see much. The light was glaring off of the window. It was useless. She turned it off, but kept her eye pressed against the gap. “I can’t see anything.”

“It’s there,” Tibbs growled under his breath.

“There’s a cloud over the moon. I can’t see anything. Wait.”

The clouds parted and she saw it, like she saw it the first night. The hair stood up on her arms and the back of her neck, a thrill went through her, calling her blood to  . . . she couldn’t put it into words.

But Tibbs had. Battle lust.

This thrumming feeling, a feeling like electric anger in her blood . . .  was the call to battle. Had her grandpa felt this?

She stared at the thing she wanted to kill, the shadowy monster. It was stood upright like a human but . . . not. It was all stretched out, and the face . . . All she’d seen that rainy night had been white eyes and white teeth. Now she saw the outline of it clearly under the moonlight, its head was more like a . . . a wolf or a horse, with a human face. Something in between. With fangs. It is lurching about out there, sniffing the air. “I see one,” she breathes. Then she sees another, “There’s more.”

As if it heard her, the one sniffing the air turned towards her – she barely had time to wonder how it knew – how it _knew she was there_ – and it was flying full tilt at the window. _CRACK!_ Jenny falls back, knocking her head on a table.

She gasped in pain, vision spinning, “Why isn’t it - the glass didn’t break?” She held the back of her head, and felt wetness. She decided not to tell Tibbs.

“The old man said they were special. There’s silver in the frame.”

“What was grandpa _thinking_ , feeding them? How long has this been going on?”

Tibbs eyes are pools of darkness as he replies, “When I first came here, the Brutes didn’t come to the farm. They came up in other places though, _pah!_ Up through the sewers, and caves in the woods. It wasn’t really safe at night. If things got too dangerous, the old hunter would go and kill the monster.”

“Old hunter?”

“The other old man. The old hunter kills monsters for fun.”

“And the reason he didn’t help grandpa?”

“Your grandpa and the hunter didn’t get on. . .”

“Huh. So he left my grandpa to face this for years because they didn’t get on. But how exactly did grandpa end up feeding them on his porch?”

“He was attacked by a Brute. A year or two before he . . . died. It was bad. It followed him home . . . he was desperate. It had a taste of him. It came back. Then he got the silver bucket from the wizard. Silver kills monsters, but the Brutes are stupid.”

“Wizard?”

“Yes, he’s the one who protects the town.”

There was a crash against the door and Jenny ran to push her bed against it, just in case. She sat on it, casually.“So they’re called Brutes?”

“That’s what the old man called them.”

“Stupid Brutes, GO HOME!” The banging stopped and started along the wall instead. It made her cold to think it was trying to find a way in. She slipped to the floor at the bottom of the bed.

“So then what, he got a bucket that poisoned them, and they kept coming?”

“He said they were like ants after sugar. Someone said there was sugar here, and they all come here.”

“Like ants to sugar,” Jenny rested her face in her hands, she could feel her dreams slipping away. An idyllic life in the countryside, growing parsnips with her talking cat and a couple of cows? Maybe she could take Tibbs back to the city with her, and forget about this place.

But the thrumming rage had never left her. Something about this place called to her. “Grandpa must’ve left this place to me, for a reason, right?”

Surely he didn’t think she’d continue the same routine as he had? But maybe he did. Jenny’s stomach roiled at the unhappy thought.  It made her sick to think of her poor old grandpa, stuck out here night after night, feeding those things and hoping they didn’t get through the door. No curtains, they must have been pushing their horrible faces against the glass.

She shuddered. It made her sick alright. And angry.

“I’m gonna kill ‘em.”

“Meow?” She’d startled Tibbs into speaking cat.

“I am. I’ll find away. But I’ll kill ‘em.”

“You’re not like the old man at all,” Tibbs was staring at her, whiskers forward, ears alert, “ _You’re different.”_

Strangely, a sob caught in Jenny’s throat, “Am I?”

“Yes,” Tibbs purred and butted his head against her leg until she fussed him.

“Everyone says I’m just like him. I can’t keep hold of money, I see things and hear things . . . like you. I know dad heard you, but could grandpa hear you?”

Tibbs shivered, “Mmr, yes. He was the one who took me to the wizard. The wizard taught me to speak. The old man needed my help, because I knew when the monsters were near.”

“Wait. Tell me about the Wizard, you said he protects the town?”

Tibbs meowed and yawned at the same time, “That’s what I was told. The wizard lives in a tower in the forest. He was friends with the old man.”

“Maybe we’ll have to drop in and ask him for help. So he taught you to speak, huh?”

Tibbs shivered again, “He did . . . with magic. It was . . . I don’t like magic.”

“Did it hurt?” Jenny was concerned.

“No. It just wasn’t . . . I’m not supposed to speak.”

“I see.” She thought that Tibbs felt a little unnatural. Jenny stroked him slowly and listened to the sounds outside. Something was still scratching at the wall where she was sat with Tibbs, - _could they smell her blood-_ but she could hear they’d gotten into the shed as well.

“When I go to the wizard, you don’t have to come.”

“Why do you want to go there?”

“To see if he can help.” Jenny pulled a cushion down for herself and one for Tibbs. She noticed the fire was low and threw another log on.

Tibbs dragged his cushion to the fire and started to knead it, “He couldn’t help the old man, why would he be able to help you?”

“It’s worth a try, Tibbs. I can’t stand this, and this is only my second night here. I want to live in peace, don’t you?”

“I do,” agreed the cat, quietly.

“And we will,” said Jenny, resolutely. “What about the old hunter? Is he still around?”

“Still alive, and he lives by the mines. With another hunter. The old, old hunter.”

“The old hunter and the old, old hunter?”

“Mmmr,” Tibbs was closing his eyes in the firelight.

“Why doesn’t he stop them coming out?”

“Mmr?”

“The old – the hunters. Why don’t they stop monsters from coming from the mines.”

“Monsters come up from the mines, the sewers, the caves in the forest. What can two old men do to stop them all?”

“You’re right . . . I should go see him too. I wonder why he didn’t get on with grandpa?” Jenny lay down next to Tibbs, deciding to be sure of the house’s protections.

“I asked your grandpa once,” Tibbs stretched out a paw and tapped Jenny on the face. “He said the old hunter thought your grandpa could do more to stop the monsters. He wanted him to go into the mines with him and find out where they came from.”

She stroked his fluffy paw with her finger, “And grandpa wouldn’t go?”

“No . . . He said he was afraid of the mines. The thought of going down there, away from the light . . . No one living has seen the bottom.”

“Hm. I’m guessing the old hunter didn’t go without him then, or we wouldn’t be having this problem.” Jenny yawned. “I don’t think they can find a way in. I’m going to get some sleep.”

“I want to go with you when you see the wizard,” said Tibbs.

“Oh, you do? It’s up to you, but why?”

“I don’t want him being tricky with you.”

“Like, putting a spell on me?” Jenny sat up in alarm, “I thought he was a good guy!”

“Mmmmrrrr  . . .” Tibbs flattened his ears, “The wizard might try to court you. He has a kit in town already, but he doesn’t care for it! He would not be a good mate.”

“Uh . . . thanks for the warning Tibbs, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about there.” Jenny chuckled a bit, “You’re too cute, Tibbs.”

Tibbs purred happily, “I am.”

_“Is he handsome?”_

“No!” hissed Tibbs, “ _Pah!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have other people, I swear!


End file.
